


FE3H Kinktober 2020

by clown_city



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/F, F/M, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:47:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 31
Words: 32,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26744608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clown_city/pseuds/clown_city
Summary: Please see each individual chapter for additional tags, notes, and warnings.1. Edelgard/Hubert—Pegging2. Catherine/Rhea—Mommy Kink3. Dimitri/Felix—Dom/Sub4. Jeritza/Byleth—Somnophilia⚠️5. Hubert/Mercedes—Corruption6. Hubert/Mercedes—Edging7. Dimitri/Felix—Humiliation8. Dimitri/Werewolf!Felix—Creampie9. Dorothea Solo—Exhibitionism⚠️10. Dimitri/Felix—Cockwarming11. Dimitri/Felix—Aftercare12. Dimitri/Werewolf!Felix—Dubcon⚠️13. Alien!Edelgard/Hubert—Breeding14. Seteth/M!Byleth—Sensory Deprivation15. Seteth/Manuela—Hierophilia16. Lorenz/Ferdinand—Bondage17. Dimitri/Felix—Dirty Talk18. Priest!Seteth/Incubus!Byleth—Coercion ⚠️19. Edelgard/Hubert—Begging20. Catherine/Shamir—Gagging21. Dimitri/Felix—Knifeplay22. Claude/Marianne/M!Byleth—Voyeurism23. Ferdinand/Constance—S&M24. Jeritza/Byleth—Oral25. Petra/Dorothea/Ingrid—Double Penetration26. Dimitri/Felix—Size27. Dimitri/Felix—Yandere⚠️28. Lorenz/Ferdinand—Praise29. Jeritza/Byleth—Finger Fucking30. Marianne/Claude—Servitude31. Dimitri/Felix—Office Sex
Relationships: Catherine/Rhea (Fire Emblem), Catherine/Shamir Nevrand, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Felix Hugo Fraldarius, Dorothea Arnault/Ingrid Brandl Galatea/Petra Macneary, Edelgard von Hresvelg/Hubert von Vestra, Ferdinand von Aegir/Constance von Nuvelle, Ferdinand von Aegir/Lorenz Hellman Gloucester, Jeritza von Hrym/My Unit | Byleth, Manuela Casagranda/Seteth, Marianne von Edmund/Claude von Riegan, Marianne von Edmund/My Unit | Byleth/Claude von Riegan, Mercedes von Martritz/Hubert von Vestra, My Unit | Byleth/Seteth
Comments: 64
Kudos: 231





	1. Edelgard x Hubert - Pegging

**Author's Note:**

> https://lustyargonianmaid.tumblr.com/post/627757371721220096/time-to-start-planning-kinktober-fandom-works  
> the prompts!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edelgard and Hubert retire after a long day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags:  
> Porn with feelings, Strap-ons, Post timeskip, Edelgard isn't a domme exactly but Hubert is very much a sub
> 
> Warnings:  
> None
> 
> Notes:  
> woo october 1st welcome everyone!!!!!! if for some reason you'll be reading most to all of these, you probably also have time to play a guessing game in your head: i listened to classical while writing some of these and techno while writing others try to guess which are which :3 without further ado enjoy edelbert!!

"How do you feel, my love?"

"Tired." Honesty was a virtue on anyone else's lips, but on Hubert's only a vice.

Edelgard hugged him closer, lips skating gracelessly across his neck. "Likewise," she said after a pause. "But might you have energy for a bit of..." She trailed off, as if she herself didn't have the strength to continue, but moved her hands lower down Hubert's body.

"Yes," he said too quickly, "Always. For you."

She sighed, and Hubert's heart twinged in rejection. "Don't be like this," Edelgard said, "not here and now. Taking your devotion to me out of account, are you too tired for sex?"

Hubert chuckled. His life revolved around his devotion to Edelgard; both of them knew he couldn't set it aside so quickly. "No, my beloved," he said.

She brushed a kiss across his collarbone. "Take your clothes off, then," she said, "I'll go get ready."

The three locks on Edelgard's door were cool to Hubert's fingertips as he turned each with a click. After he disrobed and folded his clothes, he barely had time to look before Edelgard's touch came.

Both her hands hit the wall silently; Hubert was pinned in between it and his beautiful, beautiful lover. Hair down and wearing nothing but her stockings and underclothes, she looked soft, ethereal, shockingly unassuming. The only thing suggesting fierceness was the strap-on leather cock fastened tight to her hips.

Edelgard owned two of such toys, one with an extra appendage for pleasuring her, and one without. This was the latter, strapped around over her stockings.

Noticing Hubert staring, she nodded. "I just want to... see you squirm under my touch."

Hubert chuckled again. "I'd be much obliged," he said, "though I can't help but feel underdressed."

The humph Edelgard let out betrayed her smile as her eyes swept in a slow arc up his body. Hubert was far from conventionally handsome, tall and skinny and pale from lack of light, but by some miracle Edelgard liked him that way. Or perhaps she was lying, he reminded himself. Perhaps it was all an act when she heaved a deep sigh and pressed in close, hands drifting heavily over his skin like boats anchored to his soul. But for the life of him, as she paused to  _breathe him in,_ fuck, her warmth felt so  _good_... Hubert could not fathom why she might bother with such a charade.

"I love you, Hubert," she whispered.

"I love you too, Edelgard," he replied, aching in all his honesty.

Her hands found firm holds on him, and she picked him up like he weighed nothing.

With Edelgard's height, Hubert did not have far to go, but he nevertheless clung like her body was a lifeline. The sex toy brushed against him; only now did it occur to him that Edelgard had known wordlessly what he had wanted.

Holding Hubert's unwieldy form close, she padded over to the wall next to her nightstand, where she could press him up one-handed and lube up the dildo with the other hand. "Are you ready?" she purred.

"Yes," he said.

"Good boy."

Relaxing his muscles and opening himself to her, Hubert let the toy sink into him. It seemed, to some fanciful, irrational corner of Hubert's brain, that it was always meant to be inside him, that his legs belonged wrapped tight around his lady's waist, that there was no better place for him than half crushed in between the bedroom wall and Edelgard's body. He was too tired to tell that corner of his mind to shut up.

Edelgard's hands found his back again, keeping him stable as she began to fuck into him. The sheer size of Edelgard's sex toy made him feel forced open, but her touch was as gentle as could be. After a moment's indecision, he let a low moan through his lips.

"Tell me what you want, dearest," she said.

"Just keep going," he said quietly, "Use me as you please."

She chuckled and reached up to brush a lock of hair from his face. "It doesn't have to be like that," she said, "I intend to do more than use you." A jerk of her hips made Hubert groan.

"What," he said sardonically, "you mean to make sweet love to me? Woo me and  treasure me and—" He stopped. He was making himself sick. All he wanted, he told himself, was for Edelgard's strap to fuck deeper into him, until he could not think.

"Yes," Edelgard retorted, "If you're not too opposed to the concept."

Hubert let his face soften. "I won't hold you accountable if you find that a difficult task," he said, stroking her face. He didn't need anything to hold onto, he realized, Edelgard was keeping him perfectly stable. "If you struggle to pursue... romance through the press of the outside world, I wouldn't dare call you anything but prudent."

Slowly, she shook her head. She turned her head to kiss Hubert's palm, hands tightening around his hips. "Inside the walls of this room," she said, swaying into him, "there is no war. There is no battle, no politics, no convoluted history of intrigue. I won't allow it. There is no one—" she pushed into him again, "—but you and me, Hubert."

"Lady Edelgard," he groaned.

She raised her eyebrows. "Try again."

"Edelgard," he said, so deliriously full of her, "My beloved."

"What is it, my sweetheart?"

Hubert was only half ashamed of the words that slipped out of him. "Don't stop."

She took up a steady pace with him; her own legs were twisting together. "Do you want to come?" she asked.

"Yes," he breathed.

She took a hand to his dripping cock, and all at once he was painfully open and vulnerable and  _in need_. Gulping back a moan, he leaned into her as best he could.

"Good," she said, "It's alright, Hubert. I'm here. Just you and me."

"I love you Edelgard," he whispered, the rushed words spilling from him more some deep instinct than conscious speech.

She smiled, and fucked into him faster, this was turning her on too. "I love you too, my precious," she said. "I'm here for you." Leaning forward, she brushed a kiss against his neck. "Now come for me."

With a jolting gasp, Hubert jerked into the flamelike touch of her hand and let his tension burst inside him. Edelgard caught his release in her hand, and kept up the steady sway of her hips with expert precision and strength until Hubert's shoulders slumped forward in satisfaction.

"Thank you," he said quietly.

She chuckled, tapping her fingers softly on the back of his neck. "You'll never stop thanking me for sex, will you?"

"Perhaps not," he said, head still spinning.

He let out a breathy sigh as Edelgard pulled out of him, then took him in her arms over to bed, where she wiped the cum from her hand.

"Milady," he said, "you look... pardon me..."

She turned her head away, blushing, as she unstrapped the dildo from around her waist. "Y-yes," she said, "I would like... whatever you have the energy for, Hubert."

"Your Majesty," he said, looking up at the woman he was so deeply, unyieldingly in love with. "It would be my honor."


	2. Catherine x Rhea - Mommy Kink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhea agrees to her wife's little request.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags:  
> Praise kink, Cunnilingus, Multiple orgasms
> 
> Warnings:  
> None outside of. *gestures* yknow. mommy kink
> 
> Notes:  
> A lot of talk relative to the word count about Rhea's tongue; she has a kind of dragony reptile tongue but the extent is left to the reader's imagination because *sigh* probably not everyone came here for monsterfucking

The archbishop's vast bed held Catherine like a lover's hand. She felt so small inside of it, so breathtakingly helpless. As Rhea sunk gracefully down by her side, she could not think of a better place to be.

Hair spilling over her shoulders, Rhea leaned close and stroked Catherine's head, hand and smile both effortlessly gentle. "Such a pretty girl," she hummed. "So pretty all curled up in mommy's bed."

Catherine shuddered. When, face adorned with a fierce red blush, she had come to Rhea with this strange request, she had not expected her to agree, much less take up this role so fully.  _Of course, my sweet,_ she had said, throwing an arm around her shoulders.  _If it would please you to call me... mommy during sex, then it would please me too._

And by the Goddess, Rhea had risen to the request. As Catherine lay naked beneath her, Rhea cooed and stroked her skin, just one degree past chaste.

"P-please, Mommy," Catherine stuttered, "please, more..."

The nod Rhea gave was painstakingly slow, so beautiful like an actress in a play long lost to time. And the touch of cool fingers to Catherine's dripping hot sex made her let out a ragged, most graceless gasp.

Rhea gave a soft chuckle. "Fingers a little cold?"

She would draw her legs tight together were Rhea not busy between them. Instead, she nodded.

"I know something much warmer," she said, and licked her lips with that tongue that was the smallest bit dragonlike, goddess, how was this breathtaking person Catherine's wife?

"Yes, please," Catherine said.

"If you want it," Rhea cooed, "say 'I love you, Mommy.'"

Catherine couldn't help but let out a little moan. "I love you, Mommy," she said.

Smiling, Rhea ran a hand through Catherine's hair. "Good girl."

She let her eyes fall shut, waiting tense as Rhea shifted downwards, closer towards her.

As promised, her pleasure came. The softest kiss to her clit made her cry out, ready to beg Mommy for more, plead shamelessly for more of her touch.

But she didn't need to beg for the tongue laving up her sex, everything she wanted and somehow simultaneously not enough.

"That feels good, Mommy," she whispered.

Rhea hummed into her. Slowly, under the touch of Rhea's tongue, Catherine came apart, hotter and tighter until, with a moan, she rose over the edge. 

Rhea's tongue kept going; Catherine didn't have to beg now, Mommy knew just what her dear Catherine wanted. Could she truly expect to be allowed respite under the touch of the archbishop?

No, Rhea drove pleasure into her, lapping wantonly and sucking on her clit, until Catherine came loud and long, composure shattering like glass. 

Her head spun as she sank back down, breath heaving through her lungs and stars dancing before her eyes. And there, up above her, was Lady Rhea, wiping her mouth on her sleeve.

"Such a good girl, my sweet, sweet Catherine," she said, running her fingers through the mess of her hair. "You came so pretty for me... I'm so lucky you're mine."


	3. Dimitri x Felix - Dom/Sub

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dimitri grapples with a request to be dominant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags:  
> Kink exploration, Dirty talk, Possessiveness, Anal with a fade to black, Fingering, Destruction of clothes, Safeword use
> 
> Warnings:  
> Gore/blood mention, References to Dimitri's trauma
> 
> Notes:  
> THERE WILL BE MORE DIMILIX TO COME!!! for now enjoy dimitri being a baby and felix being a tsundere ^w^

"You want me to what?"

Felix shifted, looking anywhere but at Dimitri. "Just be a bit rough with me. Be mean. Don't break me, but get close."

"That's— why would you want that?" Dimitri shifted in his chair. "I'm sorry, that was very rude of me. I'm simply rather–"

"No," Felix interrupted, "it's fine. If you're not comfortable with it, then we won't."

"I want to satisfy you," Dimitri said slowly. "I want to be your bringer of happiness and fulfillment, and if being...  _ dominated _ would..." He trailed off. Felix always seemed excruciated listening to him be overly earnest, but Dimitri didn't know how else to put his thoughts into words.

"Dimitri," Felix said firmly. "This is a want, not a need. I say we instead talk about why you're so hesitant towards the most common kink in the world."

Dimitri blushed. He couldn't voice his hesitations. He couldn't demand Felix explain his desire to see Dimitri being cruel, being monstrous, being...  _ a bit rough _ _,_ he had said. After a moment, he answered softly, "I do not want to dominate anything. I don't like that side of myself."

Felix grabbed his shoulders, somewhat forceful; Dimitri was far big enough to take it. "And I love every side of you," he said.

" _Felix..._ "

He turned away, but kept his hands on him. "Don't  ' _Felix..._ ' me. A yes or a no within the next year would be nice."

Swallowing, Dimitri nodded his head. "I'll do it," he said. "I'll give my best effort to be, um, rough with you."

At once, Felix looked back at him, revealing a fierce red blush all over his face. "Th-thank you, Dimitri. I'll go take my boots off."

"Right now?"

Felix raised his eyebrows. "Yes?"

Dimitri reached out and took Felix's hand. "Wait, I-"

Felix said nothing, goddess, Dimitri hated when he didn't interrupt him.

"What if I break you?"

His expression fell back to neutral. "That's what safewords are for. We'll be fine."

Dimitri had expected a sarcastic quip, but Felix's response melted him. "That's right!" he said, letting go of his hand so he could go remove his boots. "You and I will be just fine, my love. No matter what comes our way, we will come out stronger for it on the other side."

Felix couldn't hold in his scoff this time. "None of... this during sex," he commanded, bent over and folding his boots by the door. "Hold in the platitudes until after, okay?"

Dimitri chuckled softly. "Of course, dear."

"Our safeword can be 'nordsalat.' Okay?"

"Okay."

"Now," Felix said, and sat down in his lap. "Tear me apart."

Dimitri's eye widened.

"Figuratively!"

"Right, figuratively," he said, and looked up and down Felix's body. He would be strong and powerful and _mean_ for him. He would dominate him as best he could.

As his eye fell on his face, however, he abruptly drew a blank on how to begin. What foreplay did people use for this?

Felix glanced at him. "Do you want to start by roleplaying something out?"

"I think I would rather improvise," Dimitri said, despite having no idea how he would do so.

He slowly took stock of his surroundings. There was the window looking out at the sky, through which no one could see them. There was their vast bed and its sumptuous blue bedding. A king's bed. And here was Felix, straddling his lap.  _ His Felix. _

"My Felix," he said out loud, pulling him close and sweeping him up into his arms. One hand under his ass, he rose and carried him over to bed, kissing his neck hard. After breaking his lips away, he dove back in, biting this time, ever so restrained; he knew how strong his jaw  _ could _ be. After he was half lowered already, Dimitri tossed him onto the bed, letting his body tumble across the sheets. "My pretty little Felix," he let himself say.

Felix said nothing, just lay there, open, ready to be subjugated.

Dimitri climbed on top of him, grinning what could only be a salacious grin, and took Felix's collar in both hands. "Mine," he said.

At this, Felix moaned, a true, needy moan, and Dimitri's eye went wide. How could he possibly be enjoying this?

"Goddess, Dimitri, keep going!" Felix snapped.

He gulped, tightening his grip on his collar. "You don't tell your king what to do," he growled.

Felix gave an almost silent whine.

"You don't get to decide anything," he said, and tore outwards. The buttons on Felix's shirt came loose in a smooth cascade, several popping clean off. It was clothing fit for a duke, and Dimitri had ruined it. But Felix's chest was bare before him now, his for the taking. "I make the rules," he continued, hating his words, hating himself more for saying them. "And I say that... that you belong to me." With a rip, Felix's pants came open. How was he so hard already, and from this? "I say that... your body is my plaything, Felix. And I can f-fuck you whenever I want, as hard as I want, and all you can do is scream."

Felix squirmed underneath him, face showing nothing but a sharp edge of desire.

Pulling Felix's clothes off his body, he was beastly in his ruthlessness, as if he cared nothing for the man inside the beautiful body in front of him, as if Felix was just another piece of prey... Dimitri stopped and clapped a hand over his face, hating how much he wanted to see Felix prone and ready before him, hating how much this was turning him on.

"Hey, hey, hey," Felix hushed, grabbing his wrist and trying in vain to move his hand away from his eye. "If it's upsetting you this much, let's stop. Have normal sex, or just rest for the night."

Slowly, of his own volition, he lowered his hand to gaze upon Felix, spread out bare beneath him. He was so good-looking Dimitri could swoon. "I'll try one more time," he whispered.

Felix actually smiled, and reached out to touch him again, running his hand down his chest.

Dimitri was far too sensitive to the touch; he wanted Felix's whole body pressed into him like nothing else. But Felix wanted to be dominated. He took his wrist and gently bit his fingertips, then moved deeper, until he was nearly gagging on the Duke's hand.

Felix watched, breathing heavy, that blush returning to his cheeks in full.

Closing his lips, Dimitri licked, thrusting his tongue up into the tight space between the fingers in his mouth. Slowly, making sure they were slick with his saliva, he drew them out again.

"Touch yourself," he said, "with this hand. ...Make it pretty for me, or I'll punish you." He gazed ravenously as Felix's fingers moved towards his asshole. "And oh, how badly I want to punish you."

"Anything for my king," Felix breathed, and Dimitri was mortified at the bolt of heat the words sent to his groin.

It was the first squelch of wet fingers to flesh that made Dimitri squirm, goddess, Felix was so hot prying himself open for him that he almost forgot to look up at the theatrics he was putting on. As two fingers pushed inside him, his eyes rolled back, mouth gaping open.

"Perfect," Dimitri whispered. "You look perfect for me. If anybody else sees you like this, I will stab them with my lance until blood gushes from their eyes." He was halfway serious.

Felix kept pushing into himself, unfazed. 

Dimitri waited, watching, ready for the insult to shoot from Felix's lips like an arrow; boar, beast, inhuman wretch. 

Never would he be more right, but Felix kept infuriatingly silent. After a moment, the patience seemed to fade from his eyes. "No, my king," he grunted, "I belong to you alone."

A squeak came unbidden from Dimitri's lips. What the hell was Felix saying? And why was Dimitri's cock now straining against his trousers?

He cleared his throat. "You've been a good little pet so far," he said, "saying all the right things, doing just as I ask. Quite cleverly avoiding my punishment."

Felix blinked up at him. "And what would my punishment be?"

Dimitri readied himself for the words he was about to say. "A good... fucking should put a naughty Felix in his place."

Making a sound that was half laugh and half moan, Felix pulled the fingers out of himself and clawed at Dimitri's chest. "If that's what I'll get for being bad," he said, "then I'll be nightmarish until you give it to me."

Unable to contain a laugh of his own, Dimitri turned his head away. "You're truly more trouble than you're worth," he said.

Felix mimed spitting in his face. "And I'll stay that way, Boar King."

Dimitri schooled his expression. "Whether you want it or not, my sweet, you are getting my cock."

"Hurry up, then," Felix said.

Dimitri paused, looking down upon him now with nothing but affection. "...Dammit, Felix," he said after a moment, "I cannot think of anything mean to say to that." Then, softer, "You know I want it too."

He gave half a laugh. "You're allowed to say nice things, too," he responded. "Like when you called me pretty earlier. Just... I want you to be the one in control. That's what really matters here."

These words made Dimitri brighten up. Even if he did have evil lurking inside him, he didn't have to let it out to satisfy Felix's specific desire. "I can do that," he said firmly, then cleared his throat, falling back into character. "That's right," he growled, "I want nothing more than to fuck my Felix good and hard. What a pleasure to have a Felix so willing to serve."

"I love you, my king—"

"Shut up." Dimitri wasn't ready to mix his very real love for Felix into this fantasy.

Slowly, leisurely through the very urgent strain inside of him, Dimitri reached for the lube in the drawer by his bedside. As he unfastened his pants and spread the lube up and down his cock, moaning wantonly, a dirty though crossed his mind. Instead of giving him the pleasure of taking him, he could come all over him, paint him white with his seed, make him merely something to look at as he touched himself. The thought passed just as quickly as it came. He wanted Felix's body so viciously bad.

"Alright, my..." Dimitri couldn't say dear or love. "...pet. Are you ready?"

"So fucking ready," Felix moaned, words sending heat shooting down Dimitri's body and through his cock.

Dimitri reached down to line himself up with Felix, pointedly letting his desire flow free through him rather than repressing any of his feelings. He gave his best devilish smirk at Felix. "Alright," he said. "Now, take me like a good boy."


	4. Byleth x Jeritza - Somnophilia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Byleth spends too long watching Jeritza sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags:  
> Nonbinary Byleth, Blowjobs
> 
> Warnings:  
> Dubious consent, Mentions of nightmares
> 
> Notes:  
> this is actually very tame i tried to make this as close to consensual as possible, but it is still dubcon. also for the first half of the fic i mixed past and present actions into one paragraph; it was very experimental so feel free to drop a comment if it was confusing to read! polite concrit is welcome ^_^

_ You look very handsome as you sleep. _ Byleth had said so the previous day, and by the Goddess, they were correct. His hair spilled across the pillow in a soft halo, his face so shockingly placid, his chest rising up and down with each breath... Byleth could revel in his beauty for eternity.

 _ But I can't just touch you as you sleep. _ Byleth had forgotten the context to their conversation; it didn't matter now; all that mattered was what Jeritza said next.

_ You may. _

It had taken them a few moments to process his words, almost as long as it was taking them now to steel their nerves before gracing their hand over the tent in Jeritza's pants.

_ I do not mind if you touch me while I sleep, _ he had continued.  _ Sexually, I mean. _

Light as a spring breeze, Byleth slid a fingernail under the waistband of his pants.  _ I don't know if I'd be comfortable doing that, my love, _ they had answered.  _ I would be taking advantage of you. _

The ends of several pale hairs sprung from the confines of Jeritza's pants well before his cock did; Byleth's hand moved slow.

_ I do not anticipate feeling so, _ Jeritza had answered, then waited a too-long pause.  _ My dreams are... rarely pleasurable. Nightmares befall me far more often than sweet fantasies. Any influence you could cast over my sleeping mind would be... most welcome. _

Byleth looked up again at his face. He didn't appear to be in the throes of a nightmare, but they weren't sure they would be able to recognize if he was.

_ But what if...? _

_ Do not worry, _ Jeritza had said after waiting for them to trail off,  _ the Death Knight leaves such matters to me. He sees them only as a hindrance. If I wake in the midst of... sweet rapture... you need not fear him. _

Byleth had merely nodded, Saints, how they wished they had said more. Now, they knew only to gently pull his cock free.

He let out the most beautiful sound at the touch of Byleth's hand, so pure it could only be untouched by conscience's grip. Good, Byleth thought, they so dearly wanted to bring him the sweet dreams he had asked for.

Nervous but steeling themself, they leaned down to kiss his tip. He was already damp with precome and so incredibly hard; just what was going on in that head of his?

Next, they lapped around his head, licking him clean and in turn wet from their tongue.

Jeritza shifted, moving his hips gently up towards their lips, so polite even in his sleep.

Byleth was more than happy to take the cue. Keeping their teeth sheathed firmly behind their lips, they took his whole head into their mouth, wrapping a hand around the shaft and moving steadily up and down.

They barely completed one stroke before startling at a frightenigly loud moan. If he were to wake up now, they wouldn't blame him. His hand came to the back of their head, something he never did when awake. Humming softly around him, Byleth kept going.

He twitched and squirmed more and more, never fully thrusting into them, leaving Byleth to freely suck on his deliciously swollen cock.

When he came without warning, Byleth was just a hair too deep, and couldn't help but cough as they caught the rest on their tongue. It was a taste they knew well, no longer the shock it once was. After swallowing it down and tucking Jeritza's cock back into his pants, Byleth quite expected to see Jeritza's eyes open, hazy with that special softness of afterglow.

But instead, his eyes were closed. Brow still knitted, he mumbled something incoherent.

After a moment, Byleth dared to speak. "Jeritza?"

"Byleth," he said, voice too soft.

"Are you awake?"

He did not respond.

"Byleth," he mumbled again after almost a minute's pause.

Wiping their lips with the back of their hand, they crawled back under the covers and cuddled up into his embrace. 

His expression softened at once, arms tightening around them, breaths still heavy, eyes still closed.

Byleth smiled. Still asleep. "Be sure to wake up eventually," they whispered.


	5. Hubert x Mercedes - Corruption

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mercedes swears she's a holy woman.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags:  
> Lingerie, Vaginal sex with a fade to black, Dirty talk, Roleplay
> 
> Warnings:  
> Use of knives, Religion
> 
> Notes:  
> these two need supports!!! someday ill write some real good gentle femdom with them

Hubert gulped; Mercedes was sitting on top of him now; she had told him what she wanted, but he didn't expect it to go this fast. People weren't supposed to love him like this, want him like this, but here she was.

"Oh, Lord Vestra," she said, knitting her eyebrows and reaching towards him, then recoiling her hand like she didn't dare touch him. "I'm a holy woman, but seeing you lying in my bed makes me feel the strangest things..."

Schooling his expression, he took her wrist and grazed her fingertips down his neck, to his collarbones peeking out from under his shirt. He could act as loose as he liked in this fantasy, Mercedes had explained, it was her purity that was in question. So Hubert, stiffly, had opened his shirt down two buttons.

"The fact," he said coldly, "that you clambored on top of me yourself, and that you have no qualms touching the skin of one so anathema to holiness as me... makes me wonder whether you were ever a holy woman at all."

"No, my lord!" she said, drawing her hand out of his grasp, "I promise..."

"I bet," he said, propping himself on one elbow and running a chilly hand down her side, "all you want right now is to shed these vestments and ride me deep into the night. You would love nothing more than to be a dirty little whore practically bound to a lord's lap."

It wasn't a question, but Mercedes nodded in response anyway. "Yes, I would, Lord Vestra." She ground her hips downward onto Hubert, surprising him.

"Remove that veil, then," he said. "I shall take care of the rest."

Reaching gracefully over her head, Mercedes unfastened her cleric's veil and swept it cleanly from her head. She was already wearing very little, fine undergarments bought by Hubert. They weren't precious; he could easily commission a tailor to make her even better ones.

Reaching downwards, he withdrew the knife kept secreted on his belt.

Mercedes gasped.

It was surprisingly difficult pulling the clothes outwards to slash through them without cutting her skin; she was bound up tight. In a smooth cascade, the ribbons tying her corset broke open. "Good girl," he said.

"Please," she whined, with that soft, simpering quality to her voice that drove Hubert insane. "When I'm around you, I... I don't want to be holy anymore. Please, my love, do whatever it is to me that young lords do to sweet virgin girls."

Hubert pressed his lips into a thin line; a normal man would probably curse or moan for how sharp the arousal sparked by her words, but he had restraint enough to keep composed. Gently, he canted his hips up into hers, clothed erection pushing into her bare, wet sex.

"Yes," she moaned, "More, please. I want you, Lord Vestra."

Hubert chuckled, pushing away the remains of clothes still left on Mercedes' body. "You want me?" he sneered. "You, a pure and godly woman, want to take my dirty cock into your body, you want my sinner's hands all over you... Hmph. Of course you do. I bet you would love nothing more than to be tainted with my seed, too." He gave her his snidest smirk; she loved it when he did that. As making himself seem sexually appealing had never ranked high on his list of life skills to master, any advice from Mercedes on how to turn a woman on, he followed like a holy text.

Mercedes squirmed, brazenly touching his chest now.

"But after that," he said, "after I sully you, you won't be able to go back. You will have to beg and weep for forgiveness to be welcomed back into the goddess' light..." He raised his eyebrows, lacing his hands together on the smooth skin of her back. "...Or you could slip into the shadows with me, and stay a filthy little whore forever."

"Right now," she confessed, "I just wanna be  _ your _ filthy little whore."

Mercedes must have felt Hubert's cock twitch under her; at this he blushed. "Very well," he said, and laid her down on her back.

After stripping away his own clothes, Hubert climbed on top of her, just how she had climbed atop him just a moment ago. She looked so pretty underneath him, hair fanned out on the pillow and wide periwinkle eyes sparkling in the lamplight.

Her entrance was easy to find; her legs were spread wide. A quip about opening her legs died on his tongue as he pressed his eyes shut, letting out a soft groan as her hot cunt took him in deep.

"Oh, Lord Vestra!" Mercedes chirped, "it feels so right with you inside me!"

"Mm, does it now?" he said, stroking her hair and trying not to squirm. "Funny, you took me so well, one might think you aren't a virgin maiden at all."

She squeezed her muscles tight around him, making him shudder. "Well maybe," she purred, "I was always meant to be your little slut."

He tried not to smile. "Perhaps," he said, pushing deeper into her. "Would you be good now, and let this corrupt lord fuck you?"

She giggled, hiding a blush behind her hand in a perfect show of girlish innocence. "It would be my honor," she said.


	6. Hubert x Mercedes - Edging

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mercedes helps Hubert challenge himself to stay quiet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags:  
> Hand jobs, Thigh riding, Vaginal fingering, Dom Mercedes
> 
> Warnings:  
> Mentions of public sex

The warm summer air, silken sheets, and the firm weight of Mercedes on his thigh held Hubert in a fast embrace. Mercedes' hands were so soft and plush, dotingly cared for unlike Hubert's own, and their experienced movements spared him no mercy. Hubert considered himself above other men —more stubborn at the very least— but even a paragon of resilience would be feeling overwhelmed right now.

He threw all his effort into keeping his jaw shut tight, his tongue pressed hard into his throat to stifle any wayward sounds.

But it was impossible. Mercedes's steady ministrations, coupled with the quiet squelches of her riding his thigh, were too much for him to bear.

It was half a grunt, barely a whimper and nowhere near a moan. But that was all Mercedes needed to hear. All of a sudden, there was nothing. With that heart-melting smile, she robbed him, stole his release from just beyond his grasp.

"Ah ah ah," she chided, tapping a finger to his lips. "As per our promise, I just had to stop."

She paused, face falling. Hubert's hands twitched around the clumps of sheets now falling slowly flat where his fists had grasped.

"Don't give me that look," she said, voice achingly saccharine. "It was you who decided to do this."

She was right. Hubert had asked her to train him— deprive him as punishment for any sound he made. No daydreams of slipping away with Mercedes into corners, closets, and empty rooms could come true if he did not know how to keep quiet.

Mercedes brushed a lock of hair from Hubert's brow, not quite yet soaked with sweat. "Do you want to call this off?" she said. "I'll make you cum so nicely, and you know I like it when you're loud."

"I don't," Hubert said bitterly, then shook his head. "Keep going. I will not make a sound this time."

Swaying her hips so beautifully, Mercedes took her hands to Hubert once more. She knew just what he liked; every twist of her wrist and brush of her fingers made him crazier.

"MMMmmmMMmm..." Mercedes hummed, taunting him. How could she be so cruel behind those soft eyes?

Hubert's breathing was shallow; heat was building tight in his core.

"You're keeping so quiet," she said, "such a good boy..."

At the praise, Hubert drew in a sharp breath, but not a moan; he hadn't moaned. Her legs squeezed tight around his thigh; she liked it too.

"Yeah," she said, "I'll give you as much pleasure as you want, just as long as you keep quiet like you promised to." She smiled, and gave his cock just  _ slightly _ too tight a squeeze. "Because you're my lovely dear Hubert, and as your sweetheart I want to help you in  _ every _ which way that I can."

"Guh..." Barely more than a breath, a soft moan passed his lips, and Mercedes pulled away shockingly fast. She squeezed his thigh tight as he gasped from the denial, bucked forward and back as he let out a nearly pained moan. She was getting off on his anguish; how cruel a lover he had chosen in Mercedes.

"Please," he said, the seldom heard timbre of despair ringing harsh through his voice.

Chuckling with what could only be the energy of demons, this angelic woman graced a finger over the head of his cock. "I didn't have a choice," she joked. "And to think, you were doing so good, too! I'm disappointed in you, darling."

"I'll do good," Hubert said too fast, "I'll be good for you. I'll keep quiet." No one but Mercedes could strip Hubert of his dignity like this.

"Alright," she said in a singsong voice, "Here I go!"

The feeling of her warm hand wrapping around his cock once more was enough to make Hubert moan like a madman, but he bit his lip to shut himself up.

"Good boy," Mercedes said again, and began to stroke him once more.

Hubert couldn't think straight anymore.

"Such a good boy, my dear, sweet Hubert."

He did not know he had toppled over the edge until he felt himself falling. His hand was in his own mouth, teeth marks deep and sparking in pain, and cum was shooting into Mercedes' expertly cupped hand. Stars swam before his eyes.

"That was amazing!" Mercedes said, wiping her hand on a handkerchief. "You didn't even make a sound as you came. How do you feel? Would you like to talk through how you did and how you can feel even better next time?"

Hubert blinked in response to the question, head still whirling. "M-make yourself cum first," he managed after a while.

Mercedes giggled and tilted her head to the side, licking the areas of her hand where the cum had touched. "As you say, Hubert," she said, "but don't expect me to test myself like you did." She ground down on him, letting out a deep moan.

"You're so beautiful," Hubert whispered.

She raised her eyebrows, and he knew that to be an invitation.

He pushed two fingers in between his thigh and her sex, settling quickly on her clitoris and rubbing back and forth. She came within seconds, spasming around him and moaning wantonly.

As she came down, panting heavily, he took her hand in his and gave a soft kiss to its back.

"Thanks, Hubert," she said softly.

Hubert shook his head, taking her into his arms. "It is I who should thank you."


	7. Dimitri x Felix - Humiliation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags:  
> Degradation, Food play, Butler costume Dimitri, Dom Felix, Master servant roleplay, Hand jobs, Anal with fade to black
> 
> Warnings:  
> Slight unsanitary though nothing extreme, Alcohol (neither are under the influence but it's there)
> 
> Notes:  
> dom felix is fun to write!

Dimitri adjusted the collar of his pressed white shirt. "Do I look alright?"

Felix gave a mirthless snort. "Yes," he said.

Something about his tone was different; he had already slipped fully into his sadistic charade. Dimitri repressed a shiver.

"You look perfect," Felix said, "exactly as wretched as a slave."

"Wretched...?"

"Yes, you disgusting creature, didn't you hear me?"

Dimitri was standing at his full height while Felix was draped leisurely over a sofa, but Dimitri felt tragically small. Good. This was exactly the feeling he had hoped for.

"When a servant of mine," Felix began, slow voice dripping with bored annoyance, "looks an absolute mess..." He raised his eyebrows at Dimitri. "...I don't feel so bad about abusing him."

Giving in to the first urge that struck his mind, Dimitri fell to one knee, eyes casting downwards to avoid looking at Felix head-on. "I am happy to serve you, Master," he said.

There was a pause. "Come closer," commanded Felix.

Dimitri made to rise, but was met with the tip of a boot to the crown of his head.

"Crawl," Felix said, voice intoxicatingly apathetic.

_ How is Felix so good at this? _ Dimitri thought as he dropped to hands and knees. As, head bowed, he walked like a dog up to the carved wood edge of the sofa, Felix's toe crept from his head down his spine.

Felix turned, and crossed one leg over the other, propping both his feet up on Dimitri's back.

"Did I crawl well for you, Master?" Dimitri said. They were embarrassing words, but exactly the ones he wanted to say.

There was the sound of a heavy sigh from Felix. "I'd tell you yes," he said, "but that would be rewarding you. All you've done is what a personal servant of mine is expected to do." He paused, and gulped in that way he did before saying anything heartfelt to Dimitri. "You do make a fine footstool, though, I'll say that."

Dimitri's back jumped in one silent laugh.

Felix ignored him, and there was the sound of his fingers in the bowl of chili candied almonds beside him. His next words came with his mouth full. "And also," he said, "you're not an 'I.' Don't call yourself that until you've earned it."

"Of course, master," Dimitri said, attempting to bow his head despite how low it already hung. "This humble servant apologizes for any transgressions."

"Get used to apologizing," Felix said with a snort, "You've got transgressions behind you as far as the eye can see." Almost immediately, he seemed to realize he had crossed a line. "Sorry," he said in his normal voice.

Dimitri shook his head. "Go on."

He cleared his throat, then swallowed down the food in his mouth shamelessly loud. There was the sound of him grabbing another candied almond, which promptly fell to the floor beside Dimitri's head.

"There's food on the floor," he said matter-of-factly.

"Master, I—" Dimitri was awarded with a light kick from Felix's heel before he could finish. Right.  _ This humble servant. _ His heart thrilled at the feeling of the title as he nigh silently whispered it. He would love to call himself that to Felix every day, speak those words with his own mouth—

"Clean it up for me, weak little boy," said Felix. "You surely can do that much."

"Right away, master," Dimitri said, once again making to stand and fetch something with which to clean.

Felix let out a little laugh. "With your mouth, beloved," he said softly.

"Oh!"

"Good," Felix said, moving his feet off his back as his voice dropped back to that seductive tone.

Dimitri leaned down and picked the almond up between his lips. Even with his limited taste, the chili powder's spice still bloomed on his tongue. Blinking, he looked back up at Felix, mouth open.

"Just swallow it," he said, "I don't want it back. I don't eat food off the floor."

Chewing the almond as quickly as possible, Dimitri dared rest a hand on Felix's knee.

"Dirty beast," he spat at once, "don't touch me without being asked."

Somehow, there was something different about Felix's scathing words. When he was younger, he said cruel things to him all the time, but now they held none of the same malice. They were truly only that: words, words handpicked to make the both of them as turned on as possible.

"My servant," Felix said coldy.

"Yes, master?"

Felix licked his lips. "Pour me some wine."

"Right away, ma—"

"And," he said, "if your boarish hands cannot help but break the glass or the bottle..." He reached under the table next to the sofa where several bottles were stored in a wire basket. "...I'll paint the word 'beast' on your back and walk you naked on a leash around the castle for everyone to see."

Dimitri shuddered at the thought.

Felix set the bottle down, and one glass next to it. "Show me," he said. "Are you human enough to do this one simple thing?"

Nodding, Dimitri scurried over to the table, not daring to rise from his knees. Carefully, not sure himself that he wouldn't break it, he uncorked the bottle and tipped it slowly towards the glass, until a steady trickle of deep red poured forth.

Eyebrows raised in unconcealed amusement, Felix watched.

After filling the glass just over halfway, Dimitri set the bottle back down. "Was that good?"

Tension hung in the air as Felix's mouth spread into a smile. "Good?" he said after a moment. "Boar, all you did was peform a simple task." He lifted the wine glass daintily in his hand and took a sip. "It was just... not disastrous. You didn't fuck up horrifically."

Dimitri watched his throat bob as he took another swallow. 

"But I guess," he said, setting the cup down with a clink, "between good and bad, yes, you did do good." His fingers moved to his collar, where he began to carefully unbutton his clothes. "Wipe that smile off your face," he said, "all you did was pour something. That's nothing special."

Sobering his expression, Dimitri let his eyes fall to Felix's fingers as they worked away at his clothes. Slowly, his layers opened up, revealing the pale skin of his chest. Dimitri felt raw  want float through his body.

"Have you earned the right to touch me?" Felix said.

Dimitri kept his face blank, looking up into his cold amber eyes.

"That wasn't rhetorical," he snapped. "Nod your head like a good little slut."

He complied at once, making himself dizzy from how fast he nodded, until the touch of Felix's hand came atop his head.

"Alright," he said, "you've made yourself clear."

"Thank you, master."

Felix didn't respond. Instead, he took up the glass again, and tilted, ever so slowly, until a single drop fell atop his collarbones. He dropped another, then another, then put the glass down again. In the dim lamplight, the droplets glistened as they wound their way down his chest. He was leaned back at enough of an incline so they did not fall fast, but nevertheless snaked down his skin, leaving thin, glossy trails in their wake.

"Lick," he said.

Dimitri's heart leapt. As his lips made contact with Felix's stomach, he felt as if he were touching something holy, like he was being granted some divine boon that would make any mortal seem wretched in compare. His skin was soft, so warm, punctuated by the occasional scar as Dimitri's lips moved upwards.

Quickly, he found the lowest droplet, took it onto his tongue, and followed the wet path upwards. His mouth soon came to Felix's firm pectorals as he lapped up the wine drops, in turn dirtying Felix with his saliva. His tongue made a clean sweep across his clavicles, slowly as if to savor what might be his last taste of him all night.

Felix's chest jumped.

"Was that a laugh, master?" Dimitri looked up at him, lamplight shining into his eye.

His head turned an infinitesimal angle, as if to kiss him, but he changed his mind. "I've always thought devotion was a stupid value," he said, "but it looks good on you."

"Not stupid?"

"Oh, very stupid." Felix cocked an eyebrow and smirked. "But I'm into that."

Dimitri gave a soft laugh, and Felix tapped under his chin.

"Stand up," he said, "let's see if my pathetic excuse for a servant is  good for at least one thing."

He rose. "And what would that be, master?"

Felix flicked a finger in his direction, like a despot king on a throne. "Strip."

Blushing, Dimitri nodded, carefully removing his jacket and folding it on the floor.

As he took his clothes off piece by piece, Felix watched with cold eyes. His gaze was trained on his chest for what seemed like forever, then dropped to his stomach, then moved on to his hips and thighs. Felix did this sometimes during their less conventional nights together, sized Dimitri up like a piece of meat that was there solely for his consumption. Without fail, it made Dimitri's knees weak.

"Turn around," Felix said, spinning his finger in a circle.

Dimitri obliged, facing the wall opposite the sofa. A painting depicting two dogs locked in the feverish passion of the hunt gazed back at him, coming into view the moment Felix's eyes were out of sight.

"Good," Felix purred, and a chill ran down Dimitri's spine. "It seems like you are worth something after all. Come over here."

Dimitri made to turn back towards him.

"I said come," he said. "Not turn around. Come."

"B-backwards, master?"

"Don't come at all, if it's that hard for you."

He shook his head and walked, one step at a time, backwards towards Felix, until a sharp sensation made him halt in his tracks. Felix's cold fingers had grabbed his ass cheek, squeezing hard, and he let out an involuntary yelp.

"Did that hurt?" he said, with something bordering compassion in his voice.

"No, master," Dimitri said, "just surprising."

Felix clucked his tongue. "Well, you've walked close enough," he said, "Now sit down. Trust me, the sofa's right here."

"Aren't... you..."

"Sit."

He looked down. Felix was, in fact, right behind him. As softly as possible, Dimitri sunk down into his lap.

The next breath Felix drew in was long and heavy, as if he was soaking up Dimitri's closeness. "See?" he said, "That wasn't too hard, was it? You were worrying for nothing." He shifted his hips, and Dimitri realized with a start how hard he was, clothed groin pressed up against Dimitri's naked backside.

"Hmph," Felix said, hands drifting forward to touch Dimitri. "You want my cock so bad." His first stroke came slow but firm, evoking a low whine from deep inside Dimitri. "Your head is just filled with dirty thoughts, isn't it?" His thumb swept over the head of Dimitri's cock. "Disgusting. Servants shouldn't feel that way about their masters." He pumped up and down, sending pleasure shooting through Dimitri; this was what he had been waiting for. "I bet you like it when I touch you like this. I bet you can't find the propriety in your twisted little soul to tell me to stop."

"I don't want you to stop," Dimitri said.

Felix swatted him lightly across the back of his neck. "I?"

He shook his head. "This humble servant... would like... his master to keep touching him."

"Because?"

"Because... he is very dirty... and... twisted? Please, Felix—"

Felix squeezed his cock too tight, eliciting a yelp from Dimitri.

"Please, master," Dimitri said.

"That's more like it," he said, and kept stroking him with one hand while the other brazenly caressed his chest and sides. "Now," he said, "would you like to take your master's cock?"

"I... um, this humble servant... Yes!"

The breath from Felix's nose as he laughed silently brushed down Dimitri's back, before the warm sensation of lips kissing his skin. "Pathetic," Felix said, "...but cute." Lightly, he bit Dimitri's shoulderblade. "I'll give you my cock," he said, "but you better take it well."


	8. Dimitri x Werewolf!Felix - Creampie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags:  
> Heats/Mating cycles, Anal, Bottom Dimitri, A Lot of cum
> 
> Warnings:  
> None
> 
> Notes:  
> sorry felix is not transformed here but he IS still a werewolf!!! also threw in knotting because werewolf felix is worth it

Dimitri ran his fingers through Felix's hair, the warmth of his head seeping through to his hand. "They really should coincide," he said quietly, emboldened by the fact that it was his Felix he was speaking to. "It's not fair that you must go through this in addition to the full moons."

Felix pursed his lips, folding his trembling hands over his chest like a corpse. "Would you rather I get hot and bothered on wolf nights?"

Dimitri had seen Felix's wolf form before. He couldn't honestly answer no.

Instead, he paused. "What can I do to help?"

Felix pressed his eyes closed for a moment. "To temporarily lessen the heat's severity," he said, "I must ejaculate into a human body. That's what I've read."

Dimitri blinked. He would have to take Felix's cock. "If you'll consent to it, then," he said slowly, "I will... assist you..."

"Of course I consent," Felix spat, gesturing down to the bulge at his crotch, "Look at this."

Dimitri had been avoiding doing just that.

"I need it," Felix whined, for a moment so acutely vulnerable.

Nodding, Dimitri rose from the bed and removed his clothes. Felix actually moaned watching him take his shirt off; at this he felt a swell of pride. "Felix, does—"

"Shut up."

He chuckled. "The Felix I know and love is still in there, I see," he said, bundling his clothes up by the door.

"I said shut up," Felix said. "It's still me having these...  _ problems _ , and if you want to date me you'll have to put up with them."

Dimitri sat down next to him. "I know," he said. Felix was clearly suffering from how aroused he was, but Dimitri couldn't bring himself to move any faster, less gentle as he ran his hands down Felix's sides, earning him a shaking gasp in response. "I'm frankly not sure I could ever merely 'put up with' you," he continued. "No matter how dark the times, my love, your presence makes every moment—"

"Dimitri!"

He blinked.

Felix fumbled with the clasps on his pants. "Do I have to tell you a third time to please, please,  _ please _ shut up and take my cock?"

He shook his head rapidly. "No, no." Gently taking Felix's wrist and moving his hand away, he unfastened his pants himself, then quickly stripped away the rest of his clothes. Felix looked so good underneath them, Dimitri could melt.

His cock was standing so hard, more human than not but still different from a normal man's, different from Dimitri's. Hot and red and swollen up tight at the base, it was no wonder Felix looked ready to snap under the tension.

Dimitri took a fingerful of lube to himself; Felix's hips twitched as he opened himself for him.

"You have been incredibly patient to wait so long," Dimitri said, and straddled his legs.

As he took his cock in his hand and lined it up with his entrance, Felix moaned; when he pushed the head inside, Felix let out an inhuman scream.

"It's alright," Dimitri said, unsure of what exactly to say. "Don't worry about coming too soon. I am here to fulfill your needs, my dear."

"Fuck, Dimitri," he said, pushing into him, "you feel so good... inside..."

Dutifully, he sunk down lower, biting his lip as the swell near the base of Felix's cock pushed him open wide. "Felix," he breathed, "you are... very big..." Inside of Dimitri, Felix's cock pressed up into his guts, fierce in its hardness. He tried to pull himself upwards to sink back down again, properly ride him and provide ample pleasure before the release, but the sheer girth held him back.

There was a deep noise coming from Felix; it took Dimitri a moment to recognize it as a growl.

"Just let go," he said. He swayed his hips as much as he could, stifling a moan of his own as Felix's cock pushed into his prostate. "Is this good? Or would you rather I..." He lifted his hips up just enough to give Felix more mobility, which he immediately took advantage of.

At the first real thrust into him, Dimitri's hand flew to his stomach. In just moments, Felix's head was thrown back in a wanton wail and hot cum was shooting deep into Dimitri.

Dimitri's body jolted as Felix came into him, only adding on to the dizzying pressure on his insides. After a moment, he realized how long this was going, wondered how much cum Felix could possibly have in him.

As it finally tapered off, Felix panting raggedly, Dimitri looked down to see his stomach bloated outwards a bit.

"Dimitri," Felix moaned, "I feel so good, so much better..."

Even with his head spinning, Dimitri appreciated how cute Felix could get after a good orgasm. "I am so glad I could help," he said, a slight strain in his voice.

Slowly, Felix's eyes opened. "How are you?" he said, "How do you feel?"

"Full," Dimitri admitted. Felix's cum was deep inside him, and with his cock still blocking his entrance it would have no chance of escape.

"You probably want to come, don't you?" he said, voice gradually falling from its dreamy register. Looking up at him, he took his cock in his hand and sloppily pumped up and down.

"It's alright, Felix," he said, brushing a sweaty strand of hair from Felix's forehead. "Just relax now. I can do it. Unless you truly want to..."

"N-no, dear," Felix stuttered, letting his head flop back onto the pillow. Dimitri's heart leapt at the pet name. "I'll relax now," he said.

Felix watched with hazy eyes as Dimitri took a hand to himself. "I'll stay here for the time being," Dimitri said through swallowed moans, "I'm not sure how much I'll be able to keep inside me later, though."

"Tch," Felix said, "you probably like it like this."

"I rather do, yes."

Shaking his head, Felix patted Dimitri's side. "Stay there for as long as you like, just try not to get your own cum on me." He let his eyes fall shut once more. "And thank you, Dimitri. Really."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im not very satisfied with how this one came out which sucks because i do really like this kink when its well written. but hope u enjoyed anyway (´•ω•｀)


	9. Dorothea Solo - Exhibitionism

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags:  
> Masturbation, Magic bondage, S&M overtones, Porn with feelings
> 
> Warnings:  
> Dubious consent
> 
> Tags:  
> on god we gon GET dorothea some self love

Fingers twitching, thrashing against their invisible bonds. Silenced throats forming voiceless moans. Beads of sweat rolling down ruddy brows. Dorothea soaked them all in with giddy, sadistic pleasure.

Every one of the magically paralyzed gentlemen standing rigid at the perimeter of the room sported a straining erection; each of their expressions was so deliciously tortured. They had signed up for this, yes, but none had known truly what they were getting into.

In the center of the room, Dorothea stood on soft bare feet, wearing nothing but a translucent organza scarf wrapped loosely around her arms. She needed not answer to any of them. She could be beautiful just in the way that she wanted, and all these pitiful men could do was tremble and sweat.

Letting out a dainty, breathy moan, she traced a hand down from her sternum to her hips as her shoulders rolled back. She had considered enclosing herself in glass for this performance, like some sort of treasure kept pristine under a bell jar. But she would run out of air that way, and she wouldn't have herself fainting like a wilted flower for all to see. And the possibility of said glass breaking at the hands of these slobbering dogs was beyond terrifying.

So, she came here, to a far-off abandoned chapel. As her greediest, most hungry-hearted patrons filtered in one by one, she cast spells on them to still them and silence them, and placed them in a circle like statues. And under the midday sunlight filtering through the broken roof, she put on something that could, by a stretch of the imagination, be called a dance.

Far too slowly, she combed a hand back over her hair, arching her spine and batting her eyelashes. A finger slipped just barely into the cleft between her thigh and the fat of her sex, then withdrew and snaked around to her ass just as soon.

On tiptoe, she rotated slowly, the sole dancer in this music box of desire. All around her, breaths came ragged and heavy.

She giggled silently as her mind came up with an idea. Locking eyes with a barely known man, she raised the scarf to her lips and kissed, making sure to pucker her lips just right.

He was clearly trying to do something, anything, eyes wide. Dorothea looked downwards, eyes just as brazen as their own. His cock was straining to be free; there was a wet spot on the front of his trousers.

Dorothea bit down fast on the scarf, and his shoulders jumped.

She could say something, tease him.  _ Awww, are you leaking at the mere sight of me? It'll be okay, sweetie. Soon enough you'll be free to run home to your right hand. _ But Dorothea wasn't that cruel. And what's more, none of these men had earned a word out of her.

So onward she moved, touching, caressing, her own most tender sweet lover. Her breasts hung heavy, soft and warm in her hands; her hips were so round and smooth. The scarf drifted featherlight all around her, billowing slowly in her every movement's wake.

In the cool air, circling around before people who could exert no influence over the way she moved, who looked so aroused it was painful, Dorothea felt herself falling in love with the only person that had been there her whole life long.

Thus, it seemed natural when a finger first slipped across her clitoris, light but still warm like the sweetest wine.

She groaned, letting the touch's sensation peak and settle. Then, she pressed down, eliciting another moan, neck bowing to the side. She let her breathing steady— this was no fast jack before bed; it needed to be thoughtful.

Turning, she pushed her ass outwards, letting herself open like a blooming flower. Two fingers toyed with the rim of her asshole, plucking pleasure in silent melody.

Her other hand pushed deeper into her sex, pulling a real cry from her, unabated and still so beautifully feminine.

Once, twice, thrice, she bucked her fingers into herself, gasping each time. Pulling out quickly, however, she realized just what the boys needed to see. She held her hand before her nose and drew in a long breath, eyes falling shut as she took in the heady musk of her own arousal. Her face broke into a grin, but her legs were pressed tight together; she had given herself a taste, and now she wanted more.

Heaving a deep sigh, Dorothea threw back her shoulders, opening her body up to herself. Somewhere along the line, she had stopped spinning, and her scarf had fallen to the floor. Gently, slowly at first, she took her own pleasure, steadily building up the heat inside her core. It was better than anything these gentlemen had ever done to her, and it was all the doing of her own beloved fingers.

As the tension coiled within her, she only moaned and writhed when she felt like it, holding nothing back but giving no shadow of artifice to her performance. She focused solely on what felt good, and what she wanted, no, needed more of, and how she could best give it to herself. It was reward for nothing, no cold exchange for money nor power, simply lust for the girl she wanted to love.

And when she came, she came for herself, feeling nothing but sweet spite towards the eyes trained on her, forbidden from her. It was almost like acting, wanton moans almost like singing, but entirely without a script. Finally, worn out and mostly satisfied, all she could offer was a warm laugh. She could flop down upon this floor were it not so horribly dirty. In a minute, she would let them free. But for the time being, all she could do was float towards the door where her clothing lay folded, wearing a hazy smile. They had done well. She had done better.


	10. Dimitri x Felix - Cockwarming

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags:  
> Female Byleth and Sylvain are also here with unnamed partners, Semi-public(?) sex, Anal, Mentions of oral + vaginal, Post-Azure Moon canon
> 
> Warnings:  
> None

"This was a bad idea," Felix murmured into Dimitri's ear.

"Such a bad idea," Dimitri responded under his breath. His kingly facade had all but fallen; for once in his life Dimitri's husband was not his strength but his vice. Not by his side, but in his lap, Felix's mere presence stole thoughts from Dimitri's mind. He would stay focused on the others. He had to.

"Your Majesty," Byleth said, voice dripping with her signature knifelike wit. "If you need to take a break to... relieve some tension, go right ahead."

Sylvain leaned back in his chair, idly stroking the pretty head between his legs. "She's right," he said, "We can wait, no problem."

Dimitri shook his head, teeth gritted. "There is no need," he said.

Byleth shot him a look that felt like ice being poured down his spine, no malice, only mockery.  _ Look at you, _ she seemed to say.  _ Can't keep your mind off the accessory decorating your lap. _

When she had first announced her trip to Fhirdiad to discuss the state of Fodlan with Dimitri and Sylvain, she had suggested holding a "friendly, informal" meeting. After she and Sylvain had spent barely a minute together, the phrase's defintion had already devolved to mean "accompanied." 

"All we want you to do is bring along a pretty face," Sylvain had said in response to Dimitri's wide-eyed rejection. "Only do with it what you feel is right in the moment." A clap to his shoulder. "It'll be fun! We're old friends. At this point we have no reason  not to spice up our meetings, really."

That afternoon, head bowed, he had approached his husband. After entreating his own Duke Fraldarius to become little more than a flower on the king's lap for the duration of a meeting, how could Dimitri not feel ashamed?

Nevertheless, he didn't say a word as he had thrown an arm over the back of the parlor couch, leaned back as if taking stock of his dominion, and pulled Felix into his lap. Felix was dressed in nothing but a clinging silk robe, modest for the role he was filling but well handsome enough to drive Dimitri mad.

Byleth had invited a gentleman friend to sit on a chaise with her, with whom she toyed relentlessly, keeping eye contact with Dimitri and Sylvain. A few minutes into the meeting, she had uttered only a "pardon me," before ordering him to lay beneath her, spreading out her vast robes to straddle his hips, and sinking down onto him.

Of course, Sylvain had a lady with him, whether hired for the job or wooed into it Dimitri did not know. She alternated kneeling for Sylvain and sitting half-clothed on top of him; right now she was deep in the former.

And when, to the symphonic tune of Felix grinding into his lap, Dimitri's cock had grown hard, he had put it inside him, no words said. It felt surreal to Dimitri, undeserved, but perhaps every powerful man did this, and he had simply never known.

Sylvain cleared his throat, fingers shifting on his lover's head. It was like he wasn't being sucked off at all; how in the Goddess's name was he doing that? "Well, Your Majesty," he drawled, "Before you arrived, Her Holiness and I were both lamenting that Duke Fraldarius couldn't make it to this little chat."

Felix growled into Dimitri's ear.

"So," he continued, "we decided to trust you to speak on his behalf. Does that sound alright to you?"

Dimitri nodded, moving his hand in the slightest stroking motion over Felix's silk-clad back. Were shows of affection allowed? Could anyone forbid him? "Of course," he said. "I will do my best to keep Duke Fraldarius' best interests in mind alongside my–  _ our _ own."

"Boar," Felix whispered.

Sylvain cocked an eyebrow. "Very good, Your Majesty."

There came a soft humph from Byleth. "Gentlemen," she said, "no need for the formalities. Remember, we're all friends here— speak freely."

"Understood," Sylvain replied with a half cocky smile.

"So," she said, turning her head, "Dimitri."

"Yes?" he answered, too fast, too rushed, like a schoolchild broken from a mid-class reverie.

"How have the Church's services to Faerghus been? Every time dispatching the knights to the Kingdom so far I've counted a success, but I want to hear your point of view."

Dimitri swallowed. How was he supposed to focus when Felix's body was right there on top of him? His flower, his decoration, his  _ husband _ was making him feel so much. Gathering his words felt like picking up water in his hands. "The Church's services have been... indispensable," he said.

Byleth's face was cool as ice. "You sound like you're sucking up to me."

Dimitri blushed, combing a hand through Felix's unbound hair. Having had sex with him countless times before, he was able to keep any squirming or small noises strictly under control, but he was still  _ there _ . There was no escape from his insides hot and tight around him, much less any whims that seized Felix. "I apologize, Professor," he spluttered. "But... really, I..." He dug his fingertips too deep into Felix's side; only at an "Ow!" hissed into his ear did he come to his senses and let go.

Byleth blinked slowly, turning her head to pointedly look away from him. "Sylvain," she said, "You'll be happy to know that your most recent donation to the Church was used primarily for..."

Dimitri didn't hear the rest of the sentence; Felix had adjusted his hips; he couldn't take it; he had to bite down hard on his lower lip.

Felix leaned in close, soft breath like raging fire, and nipped his earlobe. "Just come," he snarled.

Dimitri could hardly help it. Drawing in a heavy breath, he pressed his eyes shut and let the mounting pleasure inside crash over him, white hot bolts sizzling down his every nerve. He came so hard when all Felix had done was sit on his cock; he could already hear the affectionate teasing Felix would pile on him later on.

As he came down, it was so hard to keep his breathing soft and steady, but he forced his lungs to make a valiant effort. At the sound of Byleth falling silent mid-sentence, however, his breath hitched in his throat.

"Feel better now, Dimitri?"

Why did Felix's arms have to be tossed over Dimitri's shoulders; all he wanted right now was to squeeze his husband's hand. "Yes, Professor," he said quietly.

Her eyebrows raised. "Professor?"

"Archbishop— Byleth."

"I don't blame you, Dimitri," Sylvain cut in. "It's hard for me to remember her new title too."

A gallant, but ineffectual attempt to save Dimitri's pride. No shame, however, could surmount his satisfaction that for the next while, Felix would not be leaving this spot.

"Anyway," Sylvain continued, "The Gautier region has been doing great lately. I'd be more than happy to donate extra, because with you as archbishop I know it's going to a good cause."

Dimitri sighed. "Thank you, Felix," he whispered.

Felix was still for a moment, then pecked a haphazard kiss against Dimitri's jaw. "Don't be so tense," he soothed, "you'll do better next time."

"Next time?" As his lips finished forming these words, Dimitri realized with shock that he had forgotten to whisper.

Sylvain turned to look at him, eyes like that of Hell's judge come to list his wrongdoings. "You like this meeting, Dimitri?" he said cheerfully. "You want there to be a next time?"

"I—"

Byleth chuckled softly, and ground her hips down onto the one beneath her, expression cool as ice; she was mocking Dimitri, she had to be mocking him. "I'd be open to it," she said.

"P-perhaps," he stuttered. Hugging his Felix tight, the powerful king shrank under their gazes.

Sylvain winked, damn him. "Practice makes perfect, Dimitri."


	11. Dimitri x Felix - Aftercare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags:  
> Not porn for once so uhh just feelings, Cuddling
> 
> Warnings:  
> Blood, Alcohol referenced
> 
> Notes:  
> spiritual sequel to day 3 - dom/sub!

A shiver ran down Dimitri, not the good kind, at the sight of the open red scratches on Felix's shoulders. Dimitri had done that. His hands had done that, and he hadn't stopped himself.

"I hurt you," he said, voice hushed as if trying in vain not to disturb the quiet of the night. "Felix, I'm... I'm so sorry."

"I accept your apology," he replied.

Dimitri at once shook his head. "No!" His gaze fell on one of the scratches, where a thick bead of blood had formed. "It's not alright, Felix, I  _ enjoyed _ it!"

"Yeah," Felix said slowly, a sardonic edge to his voice. "I did too. That's why we did it."

"Why, my love? How could you possibly–"

"Dimitri." Felix clapped a hand hard onto his shoulder; it almost hurt, but didn't. "Look me in the eyes."

He blinked, looking back up into Felix's shining amber eyes.

"These scratches," he said, "I would have said stop if I didn't want them. What  you and I just did was..." He huffed. "...cooperation. You weren't just inflicting things on me; I already told you I like being dominated."

Stiffly, Dimitri nodded. He couldn't convince himself Felix wasn't just being stubborn.

Felix gave a long sigh. "If you're done wallowing in self-hate–"

Dimitri snorted.

"Fine.  _ If and when _ you ever finish wallowing, would you help me clean up?"

"Of course," he replied, coming back into his head all at once, and passed him a towel from their bedside. "Tidy yourself up with this while I find something to disinfect the scratches."

He smiled, a silent thanks for his composure. "There's a flask of liquor in my coat pocket; use that."

"Really? I'm sure downstairs–"

"I don't want you to go downstairs," Felix said firmly, "I want you here with me."

Dimitri froze for a moment. He could think of nothing to say. Silently, then, he rose from bed and followed Felix's instructions, retrieving the flask and a clean handkerchief from a drawer. As he dabbed the cuts clean, most seemed to become small again, all but one which didn't want to stop bleeding. "Hold this here," Dimitri said, handing him a clean edge of the handkerchief folded and wet with alcohol.

"It shouldn't take long to heal up," Felix said, but took the cloth and pressed it against his skin nevertheless. He cast his gaze down at the blankets, pointedly away from Dimitri. "How are you doing?" he said stiffly.

"I still feel bad," Dimitri confessed. "I don't like hurting people, least of all you."

Felix reached out his arms for him. Dimitri climbed into bed, and covered them both tight with blankets.

"For what it's worth," Felix said, "you did well."

Dimitri blinked; oh, no, tears were starting to well up in his eye.

"What? No, don't cry!" He frantically tried to wipe the tears away. "Goddess, Dimitri, you're a mess."

He sniffed, and nodded.

"A mess," he continued, "that I am very much in love with, need I remind you?"

Felix was just making it worse.

He sighed, stroking a hand down Dimitri's back. "It's supposed to be the other way around, you know.  _You're_ supposed to be taking care of  _ me _ in case you accidentally started making  _ me _ feel like shit."

Dimitri blinked, looking up at him. "You want me to take care of you?"

"I mean... are you..." He frowned, and gestured to Dimitri. "...capable of doing that right now?"

"Yes! O-of course, Felix!"

Blinking, Felix looked away. "Then, uh... will you hold me?"

Dimitri's heart leapt. He could fall to pieces right there. Nothing could quite rival to his ears the sound of Felix asking so plainly for what he wanted.

So, quick as could be, Dimitri shoved aside his own emotions and took Felix into his arms. Here was something he could do. Convincing himself that he didn't deserve to die was complicated, but holding Felix close, gently kissing his forehead, and whispering a hushed "I love you", this was so simple, Dimitri could have been made for it.

"Did I do good?" Felix said.

Something like a laugh caught sharp in Dimitri's throat. "Did  _ you _ do good?" He pulled his neck backwards to look into his eyes, to which Felix responded by burying his head closer. "Felix, my love. You were everything I could have wanted. I was very, um... into you the whole time."

He snorted. "Into me, that you certainly were."

Dimitri's eye went wide. "Are you alright? I didn't go too hard, did I?"

Felix was so clearly trying to hold back a scoff, an effort that was ultimately successful. Dimitri silently thanked him. "No," he said patiently, "you did not go too hard for me, and yes I am alright."

"Good."

"But thank you," Felix pressed on, "for caring about my feelings."

Dimitri said nothing. He wasn't used to him being so sincere.

Clearing his throat, Felix adjusted his position in bed. "Would you get the extra blanket from down there? I'm freezing."

"At once." Dimitri quickly obliged, and tucked Felix in before nestling back next to him. As he wrapped him close in his arms, a low hum reverberated from his chest into Dimitri, some silent means to show his satisfaction.

Dimitri kissed his forehead again. "Are you comfortable?"

"Mm," Felix said, eyes closed. "Hug me tighter."


	12. Dimitri x Werewolf!Felix - Dubcon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags:  
> Werewolf sex, Blowjobs
> 
> Warnings:  
> None
> 
> Notes:  
> For the prompt dubcon i really did not intend for this to be so fluffy.......... werefelix is just too puppy

Dimitri had seen Felix's wolf form once before. When the two had first become a couple, Felix had demanded it of him— frank and without shame, he wanted Dimitri to see all of him. If he was in Felix's place, his hatred for himself would never allow him to do the same. 

Felix had chained himself up and given Dimitri the key to his room, trusting him to run and lock the door should the chains break. But all had been peaceful for Dimitri. Felix struggled, but never broke free, and Dimitri watched his lover turn into something half man and half wolf.

Felix had said the transformations felt like a dream the next morning. He could only ever remember faintly, if at all, the events of a full moon's night.

Nevertheless, Dimitri hated watching Felix struggle. As, months later, he stood with his back to Felix's door, he thought back to teeth gnashing, deep growling, and muscles straining against chains. Through the wall, it sounded worse than it ever did before, whimpers mixed in amongst the usual ruckus. Felix had not bound himself up now; Dimitri would not be safe from him if he opened that door.

A growl came from within, close now, right across from Dimitri's ear. Perhaps he was hungry. Perhaps he just wanted to escape. But how could he leave Felix in need?

His hand closed around the doorknob, and ever so slowly, he turned.

Felix fell silent at once. Dimitri stepped into the room and was greeted by Felix's wolf form, hulking at Dimitri's same height, body covered in soft fur, eyes still the same sharp amber.

There was a tense pause, and Dimitri was thrust against the other side of the door, slamming it shut with his back. Felix licked up the side of his face, thick claws digging sharp into his shoulders. Dimitri's breath caught in his throat. "Please don't bite me," he said, first in his head, then in the faintest whisper, then out loud. "Please don't bite me."

Felix's breath came hot on Dimitri's face and neck; why was he panting? He sniffed his face, then licked him again, underneath his jaw this time. There was a sound that could only be the swishing of his tail; Dimitri looked down and—  oh .

He swallowed slowly. Somehow, some way, Felix had gotten hard for him within seconds, cock swollen and red.

Felix kept looking at him, the look in his eyes indecipherable.

"My love," Dimitri whispered. "Why aren't you..." He glanced down at Felix's erection again, then back up at his face. "How do wolves court?"

Felix sniffed his face again.

Of course. Even when quite literally transformed into a mindless beast... "You're still my Felix." Cautiously, Dimitri leaned in close, stroking the fur under his ears, and pressed a kiss against the side of his muzzle.

He gave a soft growl as Dimitri broke away, revealing sharp, white teeth.  _ Definitely his Felix. _ Dimitri smiled and ran the back of a finger under his chin.

One step at a time, Felix backed away, bowing his head. Was he... being submissive?

"No, my dearest," he said, beckoning him back, "I'll give you what you want."

He took Felix's half-human hands, spun carefully around him, and pressed him now where he had just stood.

Was this even ethical? Would Felix remember having been touched in the morning?

His tail thumped once against the wall.

Would he wake up and curse Dimitri for taking advantage of him? More importantly, could Dimitri possibly resist satisfying Felix's needs?

Dimitri dropped to his knees.

The hand that gripped his head was big and rough and sharp. Dimitri smirked. The tables had turned on the nimble-fingered swordsman who so often teased Dimitri for having clumsy hands.

He took a deep breath, sizing up the cock before him. No matter how much he loved Felix, his mouth could only open so far.

There was a truly pitiful whine from up above him.

"I hear you loud and clear," Dimitri said, before taking Felix's head between his lips. 

His cock was swollen hot and  huge in his mouth, as he wrapped his hands around the thick knot at its base he couldn't help but wonder how it would feel inside him. Under his tongue, veins pulsed heavily; poor Felix needed him so bad.

Felix hissed in a deep breath as Dimitri began to move, matching the speed of his hands to the slight bobbing of his head. There was so much of him, so unlike the lithe frame and perfectly human-sized cock Dimitri had slept with so many times.

Panting turned to small noises, yelps and deeper whines as Felix drew closer. The hand in Dimitri's hair tightened, and finally he let out a loud cry as cum filled Dimitri's mouth.

It, too, there was so much of that after finally pulling away, Dimitri had to gulp twice to swallow down.

Dabbing at his mouth, he looked up at him, somehow no longer afraid. "Do you feel better?"

Of course Felix couldn't say anything. Instead, Dimitri was shocked as he was roughly pulled upwards and hefted into Felix's arms, his whole body lifting off the ground.

"Felix, I—" He was interrupted by a tongue licking inside his mouth; he reminded himself over and over inside his head that it wasn't gross, it was Felix.

"That is your own cum you're tasting, my love."

Felix responded by nuzzling his head into him.  _ If only he could be this affectionate all the time, _ Dimitri mused as he was carried over to Felix's bed.

His heart dropped. Felix didn't want... more, did he? Fantasizing was one thing, but actually taking that monster length was different.

But all Felix did was curl up around him protectively, not once letting him go. As their legs interlocked, Dimitri nestled into his embrace, so unused to being smaller than Felix. He could get used to this.


	13. Alien!Edelgard x Hubert - Breeding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags:  
> Anal, Oviposition, Alien Pregnancy, Monsterfucker Hubert, Futanari??? sort of???, Also mpreg?? sort of???, I never thought i'd write either of those things but here we are
> 
> Warnings:  
> None
> 
> Notes:  
> when i was looking over the prompts list i was kinda dismayed because breeding isnt usally my jam and then a bolt of inspiration from the kinky gods struck me and told me "hey. edelgard eggpregging hubert is technically breeding." and now here we are. dont think too hard about the biology lol  
> anyway edelgard here is half alien half human, and looks more or less like a mix between her regular self and her hegemon husk form. enjoy—☆

"I don't fully understand either," Edelgard said, mournfully shaking her head. "All I know of my biology is what I've learned from my human father." She paused, and tucked a lock of hair behind her ear. "But it has to be done," she said, "I can feel that fact inside me."

Hubert swallowed, trying not to let his apprehension show on his face.

She ran a hand down his chest, not meeting his eyes. "Please," she said, "you're the only one I trust to take them."

Softly, he took her hand and squeezed it tight. "It would be my honor," he said. "We will make fine parents, this I swear to you."

Edelgard smiled, and pressed a hand on top of his. "Thank you. From the bottom of my heart. But there's still much to get through before that happens."

"Of course," Hubert said. "If you do not mind me asking, how best might I... prepare?"

"Relax," Edelgard answered. "I think relaxing is the most important part. Otherwise, prepare like you would... well, normally." She gave him a lopsided smile, so achingly vulnerable.

Hubert gave a solemn nod. "I will be back shortly, then."

No matter how often, how many times each day he had to do it, it was always hard to take his eyes off Edelgard. She was so gorgeous, humanoid in shape but distinctly different, long talon-like fingers and sharp eyes casting a vaguely avian impression that set her apart from any full-blooded human woman. She fell neatly into the uncanny valley between human and monster. Hubert, having lived there all his life, had little choice but to tumble head over heels in love with her.

In his diary a few months earlier, he nearly wrote that he had "made the mistake of" fertilizing a clutch of eggs inside her, but paused before his pen formed the words. They had both agreed to go without protection, and both knew the extent of the unknown that was Edelgard's body. Now that it was his turn to incubate the eggs, he could not blame fate by calling it a mistake. Nor could he truly say he hated the concept. Feared, perhaps, but how could he hate to keep part of his lady inside him?

As he cleaned himself up and readied everything he thought they might need, he remembered an off-color joke from an off-color acquaintance, something about the Emperor fucking some babies into him. Little did he know she would some day do exactly that.

"My love," he said, walking back to her bedside, a basket of the usual amenities in hand. He had wrapped himself in a thin robe, unsure whether it made an apt vestment for an act so sacred.

"Hubert," she whined, beckoning him closer. She looked feverish; the eggs' swelling in her belly had shifted, and her nightgown was tented at her groin. Over the past few months, as the eggs had grown inside her, she had grown an extra appendage, not too unlike a human's penis but clearly shaped for a bulkier purpose.

Hubert set down the basket and scrambled into bed beside her. "Are you alright, my dearest?"

"Yes, yes," she said. "I tried to use my imagination to... get myself in the mood, and it worked exceedingly well." She turned her head to look at him, an absolutely pitiful expression on her face. "I'm ready for you, Hubert."

He stroked the rough skin under her eyes. "How would you like me... positioned, my love?"

She licked her lips, looking up and down his body. "I'm inclined to say hands and knees, but..." She let out a short sigh. "I want to see your face, Hubert. I need to know you're okay with my own two eyes."

Hubert's shoulders tensed, something like repulsion at being cared for bolting through him, then dissipating. If Lady Edelgard wanted to look after him, he could not object. "I would like that too," he answered.

"Good. Here—" Edelgard paused, and looked into Hubert's eyes. Her face softened. "You're not ready." There was no malice in her voice, no bitterness nor disappointment. It was a statement, gentle and true.

Hubert shook his head fiercely and reached for the bottle of lube in the basket.

She took a deep breath and took the bottle from him, looking half present as if she was fighting some great monster inside. "Lay back," she said.

Edelgard made a valiant effort in preparing Hubert's entrance, but eventually was offered back her same command, which she happily followed as Hubert finished the job on himself. She watched him with glassy eyes, hands half trembling at her sides.

As he straddled her and wrapped a hand around her length, he felt nothing but heat emanating from her body; his lover was practically ablaze.

"Please, Hubert," she said in a broken whimper.

He sunk down slowly onto her, and even inside him she felt hot.

"Yes, yes, good..." Clarity began to seep back into her voice at once, and as Hubert began to sway his hips up and down, the feverish look in her eye melted to a fiery ecstasy, like one standing victorious after a fight to the death. "I feel better already," she panted, "keep going."

Hubert wanted it rough, wanted her fucking relentlessly until he could not think, but for the eggs' sake moved slow.

Edelgard's eyes widened and she drew in a long breath; in a moment Hubert figured out why. The cock inside him swelled up at its base, filling him tight. What came next was the most peculiar sensation Hubert had ever experienced, that of something sliding up into him.

"That was one," Edelgard said deliriously, "You took one. Excellent job."

"I liked it," Hubert said, and immediately cursed himself for not keeping his mouth shut.

She smiled, then bit her lip as her length bulged again. This time, it didn't pass smoothly; more came, one after another so Hubert's entire hole was filled tight with Edelgard. He felt his eyes roll backward as his breathing grew heavy.

Edelgard blinked up at him. "Okay?"

Hubert nodded. "Okay." He took her hand in his and squeezed tight, shockwaves of something like pleasure coursing through his veins out to his fingertips.

"You're taking them so well, Hubert." From anyone else, the tone she used would have sounded saccharine and false, but he knew Edelgard was speaking from the heart.

Several minutes in, as the Emperor's eggs continued to slide into him, there reached a point where Hubert was satisfied with how full he felt; any more would be overwhelming if not painful. But Edelgard's cock showed no signs of stopping. 

"Just hold out," Edelgard said, noticing his discomfort. She pressed her thumb into the back of his hand. "You're doing great."

"Am I?" Hubert grunted.

"Yes," she said. "Just... keep relaxed and let them fill you up. It'll be over soon; I can feel them running out."

He pressed a hand over his eyes, trying not to let the overwhelming fullness get to him. It felt pleasurable in a way, but also too much. At least Edelgard was there. That was most important of all.

He was almost completely numb; he realized it was over when Edelgard let out a long sigh.

"Oh, Hubert," she said, and reached up to stroke his face. She looked utterly blissed, cheeks flushed and eyes half closed. "My darling, you did so well."

Hubert turned to kiss her hand, but only brushed her fingertips. As he pulled off of her, some strange ooze leaked out in her wake, and when he fell down in bed next to her, he felt the eggs jostle inside him.  _ You were carrying these in your body? _ Hubert opened his mouth to speak the words, but only a long groan came out, all his dizzy head could muster.

"Shhhh," she said, "Just rest now; keep still. You'll get used to it quickly."

"Thank you," he whispered slowly, "Thank you for... trusting me."

Edelgard gave a positively melodius laugh, and leaned forward to kiss his lips. He melted into her, then gasped back at the touch of her hand to his belly.

"Sensitive?"

Hubert nodded, eyes shut.

"Tell me if it's painful," she said, and gently caressed. Her touch was like slow fire, burning across the very surface of his skin yet somehow reaching far into his guts.

Hubert blinked at her, a pathetic question coming to his lips. "Do they... squirm?"

Edelgard's lips pursed; Hubert was blessed she hadn't laughed. "I never asked," she said, "but certainly not at this stage. I myself did not feel anything of the sort. I'd wager no, because I never heard anything about..." Finally, she pressed a finger to her mouth, holding back a chuckle.

Hubert made to respond, checked his breathing, then spoke slowly. "Lady Edelgard," he said, wry as he could force himself to be, "did you  _ squirm _ while you were inside your father's belly?"

Her shoulders shook with a silent laugh. "Quiet," she said, "you need rest."

"As you wish," he said smoothly.

Sighing, Edelgard combed a strand of hair out of Hubert's eyes. "Rest long and well," she said. "I'm right here to take care of you."


	14. Seteth x Male Byleth - Sensory Deprivation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags:  
> Sensation play, Soft dom Seteth, Light bondage, Hand jobs
> 
> Warnings:  
> None
> 
> Notes:  
> I had a similar struggle with this one as with the second to previous day; how to characterize someone when they aren't allowed to talk. I hope it still feels like Setleth one of my favorite ships!!!

If Byleth had a heartbeat, he was sure it would be deafening right now. All was silent, save for the intermittent rush of his breath, a reminder that even in this nothingness, he was still alive. He blinked, the sound of his eyelashes brushing against his blindfold ringing out against the complete lack of light. He was stranded, all alone in his darkness, wrists and ankles tied down, body bare to the motionless air of Seteth's bedroom.

So this was Seteth's idea of a good time, he thought to himself. Meanwhile a more primal part of his brain wailed that it had been too long, more than a minute now, with blindfolded eyes and stopped ears but not a single touch. He trusted Seteth to be dominant but tender. Seteth had, after all, selected this as a new way to play with Byleth as opposed to something more extreme. But that deep corner of Byleth's mind could not agree that this deprivation wasn't the most violent torture.

He took a deep breath, resolving to be good and patient.

Within moments, something cold pressed his nipple, making him gasp; it could only be the flat side of Seteth's letter opener. His nipple hardened up, and then the blade was gone.

He gave a little moan; through his bones he couldn't tell how loud it really was. Nothing responded.

Then, through the darkness, a kiss came to the spot just under Byleth's ear. He could feel the scratch of his beard on his neck, and a callused hand traced down his arm. Byleth smiled. Even now, Seteth couldn't help but give his gentle support.

Seteth's touch lifted, and then came the slight sting of what could only be teeth to Byleth's ear. He shivered; it all felt like so much more when there was no background of noise and sight. 

Even with his ears plugged, he was close enough to hear him say, "I love you." Immediately, the fear in him quieted; Seteth was undeniably here; he was not alone. This was just right, Byleth decided. Warm, silent breath at his neck, and arms ready to softly caress him, he would be comfortable staying here forever.

But no. After a moment, he felt his presence move away. His other nipple being pressed with the letter opener made him yelp out loud; if he didn't trust Seteth he would be so afraid.

After it, too lifted, Byleth sunk back into that silent black. As the cool feeling faded from his chest, the silent wailing in the back of his mind came back in a swift crescendo, not in fear this time but in bitter desperation; how could Seteth do this to him; how could he stretch the empty seconds out so long?

Relief came in the form of the faintest brushing at his neck; as it swept to his collarbones he guessed it to be the fancy feather pen Seteth kept in his topmost desk drawer, a present from Byleth that he treasured but never used.

Slowly, it dragged down his body. Over his sternum and through the valley between his ribs, down his stomach, and finally, finally, ever so lightly to the base of his cock.

The wail Byleth let out came deep from his lungs. "Please," he whispered, voice echoing inside his head, "Please more. Don't just tease me."

All was taken away again, but this time the memory of the touch felt singed into his skin. Something that must have been a kiss came to the space between his hips like fire, a lock of hair brushing against his erection. As if in defeat the feather traced up from his balls to the tip of his cock's underside, loosing from him a needy whine.

"More," he said shamelessly, trying to arch into his touch despite his bindings.

He couldn't control another moan as at last a hand wrapped around his cock. "Seteth," he groaned, "you are turning me into a mess."

Seteth was of course silent, but patted Byleth's hip twice.

Byleth sighed in response, remembering the promise he made himself to be patient.

But he did not need to be. He could cum within seconds from the slight twisting motion Seteth used stroking him; it felt like so  _ much .  _

Just as before, however, it all went away in a heartbeat.

"No," he moaned, "Please..."

He knew Seteth had no choice but to oblige. His touch, though soft, brought pleasure crashing over Byleth like a wave, knotting up inside him until finally, his orgasm burst forth in a surge of invisible white light. It was worth it; it was all so worth it.

As he finished coming into Seteth's hand and his touch went away, suddenly the nothingness was not so bad; Seteth was close and Byleth was at peace. After a moment, the blindfold came off, and there was his beloved, already untying his wrists.

He smiled. When his hands were free, Byleth pulled the plugs from his ears; the sound rushing in as his eyes adjusted to the light felt like waking up from a long sleep. "That was amazing," he said.

"I am so glad to hear it," Seteth responded. After untying his ankles and putting aside all the bindings, he sank down next to him and cupped his face in his hands. "You were so beautiful," he said softly. "If ever you want to do that again, I would be more than pleased."

Byleth turned his head to brush a playful kiss against his palm. "If you enjoyed yourself so much, then of course." He smiled. "But next time you better use more than just your hands."


	15. Seteth x Manuela - Hierophilia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags:  
> Masturbation, Accidental voyeurism
> 
> Warnings:  
> Public masturbation, Spoilers for Seteth and Flayn's A-support
> 
> Notes:  
> halfway through october lovelies!  
> since a lot of this fic is flashback, i decided to do something i almost never do and use ✧･ﾟ:* present tense *:･ﾟ✧ to avoid a gummy mess of past perfect. you will probably be able to tell this; concrit is very much welcome OTL

_ Touch. Touch. Touch. _

_ Don't touch. Keep your hands at your sides like a pure, gracious Saint. _

_ Please, _ begs the deeper, carnal part of his mind.  _ Just do what you usually do. Call to mind a memory of your wife, the passionate nights you used to share. _

"There's the problem," Seteth mutters aloud. He cannot pull his mind back to his wife nor any other fantasy he selects. It is difficult enough now; if he touches himself his mind will no doubt cling to Manuela's image like a compass needle to north.

The candelabras behind the Saint statues illuminated a faint outline of her body. Little could be seen of her, but among that little was her hand between her legs.

It was deep into the night when he spotted her, rocking back and forth and moaning his name in a way that would have been quiet, would have gone unheard were she not in an empty cathedral.

Manuela, his colleague that he liked and respected, was doing something so depraved as getting off in a church, and all Seteth could do was watch.

Silently, before she could spot him, he fled to his room and tried to sleep, tried but was met with his own arousal standing firmly in his way.

The two things are unrelated, he tries to convince himself. He touches himself often before bed; wanting to now has nothing to do with Manuela falling upon his statue's knees, Manuela's back arching like a bow, the words Manuela whimpered. "Saint Cichol," she said, "You're so damn  _ divine... _ "

The things she had said, they would drive any holy man mad.

"No man could ever compare... Ugh, yes, just like that, my Saint."

If Manuela knew Seteth's true identity, she would be so disappointed; he must not get his hopes up at merely the sound of her calling out his name.

But her words ring inside his head like an endless echo. "Bless me with your seed, Saint Cichol... Please..."

He will never go to sleep like this. He  _ has _ to touch, if only to rid himself of these thoughts, that is his rationale as his hand closes around his erection and begins to stroke.

A filthy thought perches on his mind as he drives himself further into madness— that of Manuela saying such things to him directly.

_ Oh, Saint Cichol. _

_ I'll be the most devoted worshipper you've ever had. _

_ Just one touch from you is like a divine revelation. _

_ There, touch me there! _

"Oh, Manuela!" Seteth bites back a moan as he comes hard into his hand. Within seconds, it is over, it is all over, and he is free.

Dizzy and satisfied, he hangs still in the silence. A moment later, he gives a soft laugh. Reasonably, he cannot let himself fall in love with someone who pleasures themself in churches. But less reasonably, truly, he does not have much of a choice.


	16. Ferdinand x Lorenz - Bondage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags:  
> S&M, Orgasm denial, Dom Lorenz, Dorothea is mentioned
> 
> Warnings:  
> None

Lorenz couldn't help but gasp as he entered the room. "Oh, my..." At the patchwork jumble of red ribbon and tanned skin before him, heat instantly rushed to his face.

Ferdinand knelt alone on his bed, wearing nothing but a veritable spider's web of red ribbons binding every inch of his body. His hands and feet were both tied behind him, and two trailing ribbons streamed onto the floor— one around his neck, and one around his cock.

Blinking shyly, Lorenz looked up at his face. "A present for me?" he said.

That smile was so dazzling. "Indeed," said Ferdinand, "tonight I belong to you alone."

A pause. "Who did this?"

"Dorothea," Ferdinand responded, "but please, my darling— do not feel jealous. She owed me a favor, and I thought to use it on something for you."

Lorenz shook his head, shedding his coat and hanging it by the door. "I believe you when you call yourself mine alone," he said, and looked at him with a soft smile. "And truly... I couldn't be more grateful."

A soft breath lifted Ferdinand's chest for a moment. "Then by all means," he said, gesturing with his chin to the ribbon around his neck, "Do with me as you would see fit."

With a deep breath, Lorenz steeled his nerves. After brushing his hair over his shoulder, he took the ribbon, tightened his grip, and pulled.

Ferdinand listed forward, drawn so close Lorenz could see the glitter of his eyes in the candlelight.

"Don't mind if I do," Lorenz said.

Ferdinand drew a deep breath in through his mouth, not breaking eye contact.

"Ha! You're so eager."

"Of course I am," said Ferdinand.

Keeping the ribbon pulled taut, Lorenz traced a finger down Ferdinand's jawline. "You're just like a puppy," he sneered. "A fine present for me, yes." He licked his lips, and swallowed. "But I'd rather you show me what makes you a man."

Lorenz felt silly, sometimes, acting for Ferdinand in ways he would never act in public. As he leaned in to steal a kiss from his lips before moving down to his neck, some voice inside pestered him, asking if he was doing this right, if he was dominating Ferdinand in the proper, noble manner. But the reverberation of a deep moan from Ferdinand's throat was enough to reassure him. Lorenz was not a creature of instinct, so it took small affirmations like these to remind him he was doing alright.

As his kiss reached his collarbones, his fingers skated over the ribbons crisscrossing his chest. When they passed over the bump of his right nipple; his heart thrilled. "So many different ways to play with you," he hummed.

All at once, Lorenz took his nipple and twisted; Ferdinand cried out loud, but Lorenz didn't let go.

"Good? Bad?"

"Good!" Ferdinand said, face steamy red, "Do keep going."

With a smirk, Lorenz adjusted his grip on the ribbon around his neck. He cleared his throat, and commanded. "Lie down."

There was still the matter of the ribbon around his cock, Lorenz reminded himself, he would  _have_ to use that somehow. As Ferdinand lay back beneath him, he examined the knotwork. It was a bow. It would come loose if he—

"Aa _aAH_! " Ferdinand let out a gasping moan as the bow unfurled and somehow, instead of falling free, pulled tight around the base of his cock. Dorothea's skills were truly impressive.

For a moment, Lorenz merely took in the sight of Ferdinand underneath him, desperate and overwhelmed with his cock tied tight. "My, my, look at this," he teased, voice painfully slow. "It seems that with this on..." Climbing on top of him,he took Ferdinand's cock in his hand, thumb stroking ever so carefully at the head. "...no matter what I do to you..." He leaned in close, whispering in his ear as he stroked with his thumb. "You." Flick. "Can't." Flick. "Cum."

Ferdinand sniffed, shaking his head. "Not until you let me," he said softly.

Lorenz shot him a sadistic look, earning him a giddy smile in return. "You are mine to control," he purred. "Such a strong, beautiful man, all bound up underneath me." He pulled in close, close enough that Ferdinand's breath blew softly onto his neck, and brushed a tear from the corner of Ferdinand's eye. "This will be fun."


	17. Dimitri x Felix - Dirty Talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags:  
> Body worship, Light S&M, Power play, Begging, Light degradation, Dom Dimitri
> 
> Warnings:  
> One brief line near the end that could be interpreted as no-means-yes kink (zero actual noncon/dubcon though just kink)
> 
> Notes:  
> i didn't like either of the two prompts for today so i cheated and moved one i didnt use up from day 2 uwu. somewhat of a continuation of the earlier dom!dimitri fics, except here he's a lot more confident! ( ^ω^ )

Dimitri held Felix's chin between his finger and his thumb. "Poor, sweet, pathetic boy," he drawled. Glancing down, he ran a finger up the underside of Felix's cock, wiping a trail of precum. 

Adjusting the position of his ass on the bed, Felix clenched the sheets harder in his fists.

"Leaking at the mere sight of your king? You are so crass, little more than a creature of sexual desire." Dimitri's words ran out just as soon as they had come to him; he paused and licked the wetness from his finger.

The smallest noise came from Felix, a nigh silent grunt at the back of his throat, but it was enough to latch onto.

"Oh?" he teased, "You like when I lick you up?"

One hand on his shoulder, Dimitri leaned close. Pressing his tongue to the hard bone of his jawline, he dragged upwards, just missing his mouth, over his cheekbone, ending right beside his eye and beneath his dark brow. What kind miracle of fate had made Dimitri's true love this attractive?

But Felix wasn't thinking about true love right now. And, truth be told, neither was Dimitri.

He lifted his lips, then pressed them against the delicate contours of Felix's ear.  _ "I will devour you." _

The words that came from Felix's lips were soft and deep. "My king."

Fuck.

Pulling away, Dimitri gazed unabashedly at Felix's naked body. "You are a gorgeous thing," he said. "I find I cannot control myself whenever I look at you." He pushed him away, sending him tumbling onto the bed, then swung his boot-clad foot to step, gently as a brute like him could, onto Felix's cock and balls.

Felix winced in pain. "Bastard..."

Dimitri blinked.

"Fuck you, keep going," Felix spat. "Keep saying these things, they turn me on so much..."

Clearing his throat, he pressed down just a bit harder, then lifted away. "As I was saying," he said, "before you so rudely interrupted me..."

Huffing quietly, Felix shifted his shoulders.

"Lying in my bed, daring to look the way you do," Dimitri continued. "Your body seems practically made for taking cock." 

He slid a hand under him, brazenly touching his ass, fingers running over the ridge of a scar. "You are a magnificent specimen," he said, "so prized... that a common man could never hope to get his hands on you."

A pause, and he squeezed. Felix hissed in a gasp. "Luckily," said Dimitri, breath hitching in his throat before his next words. "...I am king... So I may take whatever I want."

Felix's brows were knitted in silent submission, Goddess, Dimitri loved him this way.

Sliding over Felix's skin, his hands settled on the two bones of his hips, and pressed him into the mattress.

"If you were mine," Dimitri said slowly, "if you were nothing but a place into where I may dump my royal sperm..." He leaned in close again, one hand closing around Felix's cock. "The king's dirty fucktoy..." These words felt foreign on his tongue, like they were borrowed from someone else, but they drew a loud, shuddering moan from Felix, in turn earning Dimitri's pleasure as well. "You would like that, wouldn't you?"

"Yes," Felix replied, earning him an expert stroke upwards from Dimitri. "Yes," he repeated. Another. "Yes, I would." Another. "Yes, yes, yes, yes—"

Dimitri was touching him in full now, drinking up the sight of Felix unraveling underneath him, whimpering his affirmations, crying out his own need.

_ "YES!" _ Felix's cum shot onto his chest. A hot squelch told Dimitri some had gotten on his hand, but he kept stroking, spreading the white fluid onto his cock until he was finished, shaking and panting.

Dimitri didn't dare smile, kiss his forehead, congratulate nor praise him for coming like he usually did. Instead, he hung nearly still. "Are you... worn out?"

Felix shook his head. "No," he said, "I still want your cock. Don't stop talking; I love it when you're... like this."

"Of course," Dimitri said, running a hand down his side. "When you beg so nicely for me... how could I not  _ use you to satisfy my own desires?" _

Cum dripping across his chest, Felix looked up at him, utterly pitiful and so perfectly open. "Fuck, Dimitri—"

Dimitri raised an eyebrow. "What did you just say?"

"I meant Your Majesty," Felix quickly corrected, "my king."

"Good little slut," he replied, lightly pinching his hip. "Now remind me one more time," he said, "what do you want?"

"I want your cock," Felix breathed, "I want nothing but to feel every wretched inch of you inside me."

"And why should I give that to you?"

"Because you're a gracious king—"

"I have proven myself a tyrant enough tonight."

"Because you want it too!" Felix growled. "Use me to satisfy all your desires; just take me, for fuck's sake."

Dimitri smiled, fingers squirming. When they reached his hole, Felix let out a little gasp.

"Good boy," he said. "Now be patient."

Felix had been gazing lasciviously at the bulge in Dimitri's pants; now as he disrobed and finally freed his cock, Felix watched with mouth agape.

Silently, Dimitri poured a thick drop of lube into his hand and spread it onto himself, touching with an almost bored look in his eye.

"This isn't enough," he said, glancing back at Felix. "I need a warm man to fuck." He rolled over his next words once, twice in his mind, and his face tore into a guilty, boyish smile that he prayed wouldn't ruin the mood. "In fact," he said steadily, "I have a divine right to one."

"You can be sure of that," said Felix, voice somehow both cold and warm, and he pulled Dimitri's lube-slick hand away and close to his chest.

Dimitri had well enough power to resist, but he didn't, couldn't; he tumbled forward and lifted Felix's hips in his free arm while his dirty hand clenched tight.

"Take my cock," Dimitri commanded.

Slowly, he slid into him, the warmth and the squeeze of Felix's ass so much more than anything his hand could offer.

"Good," he purred.

Drawing his hips back felt like drawing a bow; thrusting hard into him felt like firing.

A guttural moan came loose from Felix's throat as he threw his head back, the tendons of his neck pulling taut.

Dimitri threw Felix's legs over his shoulders, seizing yet another angle of control. "Tell me my cock is all you need."

"You're all I need," Felix gasped, "you're all I need, my king."

Dimitri couldn't contain a moan of his own as he fucked into him again. Felix was driving him mad; he felt at risk of becoming a tyrant for real; controlling him,  _ owning _ him, hearing his forced words of bitter worship all felt too damned good.

"Good little whore," he moaned. "Such a comfort for a king to come home to... Your insides are so accommodating of me."

Felix gave a low whine.

Drawing in a breath of cool air, Dimitri half smiled down at Felix. "Would you like me to sully you with my cum?"

A glint passed through Felix's eye; Dimitri knew what it meant; a man so powerful as he deep down still wanted permission to come in him. 

But the glint quickly passed. "It would be my honor," he whispered.

Heat piling up inside him, Dimitri gave something like a roar as he came, core muscles singing as the pressure in his groin burst, spilling into the depths of Felix.

He took longer than usual to return to his senses, after a moment met with Felix still squirming beneath him, blushing harder than ever, knuckles white around the sheets.

"You've been good," Dimitri said, voice now achingly tender.

As if in a dream, he took a hand to Felix's cock, and within seconds Felix had come undone.

"You've been so good for me," Dimitri said, stroking him through his climax. "So loyal, so obedient, so dear..."

As Felix lay wordless and panting, Dimitri pulled out slowly, cum dripping from him in his wake.

"F-Felix?"

There was a strained pause, then Felix grabbed Dimitri's arm and pulled. Balance knocked from under him, he crashed down upon the bed.

"Fe—"

"Hold me tight," Felix commanded, "and do not let me go."

"What? Did I do something wrong?"

"No," he said, squirming into his embrace, "you did everything right, you were so... very, very attractive. I'm just..." He scowled and waved his hand at his head.

Pulling Felix close, he kissed his forehead. "I feel the same," he said, honest now, no shadow of pretense in his voice. "I'm beyond lucky to have you by my side. I love you so much, my dearest..." The sound of liquid between them cut through the syrup of the moment. "We made a mess," Dimitri said.

Felix wrapped an arm around Dimitri's waise and squeezed. "Sheets can be cleaned," he grunted. "Don't you dare let go of me."

Breathing a soft laugh, Dimitri nuzzled his head in close. "I could never," he said.


	18. Priest!Seteth x Incubus!Byleth - Coercion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags:  
> Male Byleth, Alternate Universe, Fade to black, Monsterfucker Seteth
> 
> Warnings:  
> Very dubious consent, Religion
> 
> Notes:  
> byleth gets eviler every time i write them!

Clutching the edge of his blanket, Seteth gazed at the dark figure, and a chill horror fell upon him. It was the same person he had let into the sanctuary that day; he had the same short green hair, same cold expression, same lithe frame. Only now, his hair and eyes were an icy color that shone phosphorescent through the dark; he sported sharp-edged horns and an inky black pair of batlike wings. He was also wearing almost nothing.

Upon being welcomed in, the mysterious man had said but two words: "I'm starving." He had seemed so demure then as Seteth fed him and wrapped him in a blanket; though his face betrayed nothing he had sensed no malice, only desperation.

But the creature standing above him was frightening. "I'm starving," he said once more.

Seteth's hand groped for the holy symbol at his bedside.

"Feed me."

"Good stranger," Seteth said, for he still did not know his name. "Was tonight's supper not enough? Come morning I will gladly prepare—"

"No," the creature interrupted, "I don't feed off material things."

Seteth's fingers closed around the small amulet, a silent prayer passing through his lips.

"Call me Byleth," the demon said, "I'm an incubus."

Seteth's heart dropped.  _ Oh. _

Byleth frowned. "Do I have to spell it out for you?"

"Begone," Seteth whispered. "I will give you nothing."

His face lifted, not to a smile, but back to its neutral expression. "No," he said, leaning forward, "you will give me one thing." Fluidly, as if he had done this ten thousand times before, he crawled atop Seteth, knee pushing softly against his groin. Pleasure was sin; to be aroused by the touch of a demon was comtemptable; it must be the devil igniting such feelings between his legs.

"But don't worry after me," Byleth said, lifting Seteth's chin with one clawed finger, "that one thing from you will be enough."

"I won't allow you to touch me," Seteth said. He was a pure man, a priest of the divine faith; if he became corrupted what would the poor souls who came to him for holy guidance do?

Byleth pouted. "Really?" he said, and leaned in close. "You would do something so cruel?"

Inhumanly hot lips pressed against his own; Seteth didn't resist; was it fear alone making him lie there and take it without a fight?

"That felt good," Byleth said. "Please, Seteth. Follow your creed and save a starving man."

Under Byleth's careful hands, the blanket slid off, and he ran his hands up Seteth's sides.

"Will you truly die if I don't—" Seteth couldn't finish the sentence.

"No," Byleth said, fingers tightening around his ribcage. The air felt sucked from his lungs into Byleth's demonic touch. "I will find someone else to feed me. Perhaps someone even less willing than you."

A hand touched the inside of Seteth's thigh, claw tips dragging over sensitive skin. The holy symbol was digging into his hand for how hard he gripped it. "I will not be corrupted by an emmisary of the devil."

Byleth tilted his head to the side, almost as if he was examining him. "Perhaps your soul would be blackened," he said, "but if you refuse, I will make your life into a hell far larger than one man's soul."

Seteth looked down his body, up again, then back into his eyes. "I won't," he whispered.

Byleth's hand closed around his fist, demon on man on holy symbol. "You will," he said gently.

The shine of his eyes were so bright, so evil, so devoid of anything other than sex that made a human.

"You will," he repeated.

"I will," Seteth said.


	19. Edelgard x Hubert - Begging

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags:  
> Aphrodisiacs, Frottage, Domme Edelgard, Throne sex, They are married
> 
> Warnings:  
> None

Edelgard smiled, lounging onto the arm of her throne. "And what does it do?"

Hubert returned her smile, though still guarded and composed. "It is a poison that ultimately rots not the body, but the heart," he explained. "It brings upon its drinker... what must be great shame." He withdrew from his pocket a vial filled with a viscous amber liquid, tossed it in the air, and caught it in the same hand. "An aphrodisiac," he said. "It turns its victim into a creature of pure lust, taking hours, days even, to wear off."

"Oh, my," she said, raising an eyebrow. Hubert couldn't tell if she was interested, disgusted, or merely somewhat amused. He had promised her more transparency concerning the less immediately repulsive aspects of his work, and he wasn't sure if newly brewed poisons qualified. "And you invented this yourself?" Edelgard asked.

Hubert nodded.

"That's... devious, but—"

"But quite par for a creature of deviation such as myself," Hubert finished smoothly.

"Indeed," Edelgard said. Her eyes then fell, as if she was afraid to say her next words directly. "Did you test it on yourself?"

Hubert chuckled. He didn't have the heart to tell her no. Instead, he licked his lips, gazing gently at her. "Why do you ask?" he teased. "Do you like the idea of me..."

There was a painfully tense pause, broken by a sigh from Edelgard. "Admittedly, yes," she said.

He gave a slow, deep laugh that would have struck fear into the heart of anyone who hadn't known him all his life. "My love," he said softly. After a moment, he walked to her side and placed a hand on her shoulder, the very model of a good and tender husband. "You know I would do anything for you, but—"

"Good," Edelgard interrupted, and a thrill ran through Hubert's heart. There was something so sharp about her voice just then, something that never failed to make him squirm. She placed her hand on top of his, and whispered: "I've always wanted to dirty the throne of Adrestia."

At these words, Hubert realized he was more aroused than he had thought; he loved the idea of tearing through the holiness of status with her.

Edelgard squeezed his hand. "Would you do that for me, dear?"

Hubert took too long to answer; Edelgard spoke again.

"There are no side effects of the aphrodisiac, are there?"

"No," Hubert said, "Just lust. Unbearable lust." He swallowed, thumb tracing around the rim of the vial in his hand. "And if my lady insists..."

"Only as much as you're willing to serve, my dear."

This was all Hubert needed to hear. Hand slipping from her grasp, he stepped back in front of the throne and uncorked the vial.

"Here," Edelgard said, "Give it to me."

Hands all but trembling, he handed it to her.

Her next word sent a bolt of excitement through Hubert: "Kneel."

Edelgard liked being dominant, this he knew. As his knees collided with the thin scarlet carpet, he recalled her mentioning how lording over Hubert gave her a chance to unleash a tyrannical side she otherwise kept strictly in check. No strategy, no decorum, all the thrill of conquest with none of the complications.

Hubert opened his mouth like the loyal servant he was, his Emperor poured the liquid, and he gulped it down.

For a moment, there was nothing, just the slight burn of the potion in his throat. 

Then, he gasped; a fiery pang of arousal seized him, and suddenly Edelgard's glory rose tenfold. Blinking up at her, it was tantalizing just to look; he felt like a dog gazing at a fresh cut of meat. Every curve of her upper body, every outline of her legs visible through her skirt was beauty incarnate. "Edel— Lady— My Emperor," he stuttered, "the poison is... taking effect."

She looked on, poorly masking a hungry curiosity that made Hubert weak.

"I'm yours," he whispered, "I'm all yours."

Clearing her throat, Edelgard composed herself. "Yes," she said coolly, "you are all mine."

She was going to make him beg. "Please," he said, "Please, Lady Edelgard, I need to— I've got to—"

Edelgard tapped her fingers against the arm of her throne. "What do you need, Hubert?" she said. "I don't grant favors to servants who don't ask."

"Please," he said in a harsh whisper, "let me touch you."

There was a silent laugh from Edelgard, a gentle lifting of her shoulders; she was drinking this up with relish. "Gladly," she said. "Kiss my boots."

One foot lifted before Hubert, a favor from the Emperor, practically holy to him. As his hands closed softly around her boot, a shudder ran through his whole body. There would be time for shame later; right now he wanted but one thing.

Softly, he kissed the leather toe. "Thank you," he breathed.

"Hmph," Edelgard said. "Are you satisfied?"

"No!" Hubert said, words tumbling from his mouth before he had time to think. "Please, Edelgard, I need more."

She laughed out loud now, a cold, ruthless laugh she never used on her husband, so cruel and so beautiful. "You're honest," she said, "Good boy. I like it when you tell me just what you want."

Hubert bit his lip; she hadn't answered his request. "May... May I continue to touch you?"

She humphed again, crossing one leg over the other. "Why would I allow that?"

It was getting harder to think as the poison cycled through his bloodstream. "Because... Because..." He looked up at her, eyes wide and jaw clenched tight. "There is no reason," he conceded, "but I beg of you, out of the goodness of your heart..." The words would sicken him, were he not willing to cast away any part of him to appease Edelgard.

"Prostrate yourself," she purred, "and ask me one more time."

Without a second thought, Hubert sunk downward, throbbing erection pressing against his body as he folded himself into the deepest bow, hands hitting the floor in front of him with a thump. "Please, my Emperor," he begged, "if you would let me touch you, I would be so blessed..."

There was a rustling of fabric. "Alright." 

That one word set Hubert aflame. Slowly, as if he might be blinded for looking too fast, he turned his head up. Edelgard had lifted her skirts; a small patch of white, her stocking, peeked out from above her boot.

"Milady," he said, and walked on his knees up to her, hands trembling.

Her warm aura came before the touch of her thigh; truly, Edelgard was the emperor of flames. Hubert's cock throbbed; he felt like a rope frayed down to its last thread and ready to snap. Softly, his fingers touched her stocking-clad skin.

A wave of heat pulsed through him; she was so soft and human; the warm flesh of his real, human wife pressed below the hungry touch of his gloved hand.

Hubert couldn't take it anymore. With a shuddering gasp, he came, hot and wet and entirely untouched into his pants. Panting, his hand slid down Edelgard's boot as his gaze dropped to the floor. "I-I apologize, my lady," he said.

Her boot once more lifted, and knocked lightly against the side of Hubert's head. "Pathetic," she said, not a trace of empathy in her voice.

After spinning down from the high, Hubert realized something with a muted dread. The poison had not left his body; he was very much still aroused.

"Not satisfied?" she said.

Hubert couldn't lie, couldn't help shaking his head.

Edelgard gave a hum of sadistic glee; that tyranny she craved was seeping into her mannerisms, and Hubert loved it. "My hungry dog," she said, "so desperate."

Her words fell upon his ears like rain to one dying of thirst; damn this poison keeping him wanting more. One of Edelgard's white-gloved hands ruffling through his hair, a finger tracing down his face, the lightest graze to his lip... Hubert was hard again within seconds.

"What do you want, Hubert?"

He gulped. "Anything," he said, "Anything you could bestow upon me... I need it so dearly..."

Edelgard gave a soft sigh. "Stand."

"I—"

"Stand," she repeated.

Hubert scrambled to his feet.

"Good boy," she said, voice so painfully devoid of affection as she leaned forward, almost slouching in a way most uncharacteristic of the Emperor. Slowly, miraculously, she reached out her hand.

The first touch to Hubert's crotch loosed from him a wanton wail; his lady's hand was more than he could bear.

"Do you like that?" she said, fingers writhing around him, sending pleasure spiralling through his body.

Hubert could only nod vigorously; he needed it so much, needed more of whatever Edelgard could give.

"Then cum," she said.

The pleasure swept over him like flame. He let out a growling moan as he tumbled over the edge, listing towards her, into her. A few moments later, he stood panting, mind completely blank save for one thought: he wanted more of Edelgard.

As his cock softened in her hand, Edelgard let go. "How do you feel?" she said softly.

"Still... under the effect of the poison," Hubert admitted.

With that same cruel smile, she took his hand and pulled him forward; Hubert had no choice but to follow.

"My little poisoned servant," she said, "I am sorry to hear that you still have not been cured." She paused, and swallowed. "Sorry for you, that is. Your desperation is like music to my ears. And I have plans to play with you all night long."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> potentially the first chapter with no italic letters? damn


	20. Catherine x Shamir - Gagging

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags:  
> Bondage, Light humiliation, Roleplay, Domme Shamir, Fingering, Temperature play
> 
> Warnings:  
> Public sex, Blades
> 
> Notes:  
> im back babey! *throws cathmir at you* thank you so much for 100+ kudos in my absence!!! you guys are the greatest and while i know not everyone is going to see this message, even if you're here for this chapter alone, thank you for reading <3

Shamir took her time running her fingers between the rope and the marble pillar Catherine stood lashed to. She was not bound so tight as to cause pain, but tight enough that she had no chance of escape without Shamir's assistance. As Shamir slid her hand closer to Catherine's body, her body heat seeped fast into the stone. Checking the tension of the gag in Catherine's mouth, she slipped two now chilled fingers under the cloth and gently tugged. Her cheek felt so warm.

"Look at you," she mocked. The light of the moon opened her heart a degree more bare, she was sure of it as said light streamed down cool and bright onto Catherine's face. "Such a big, strong warrior, and you've gotten yourself captured." She pulled her knife from her pocket and flipped it smoothly in her hand.

"Mmgh!" Catherine said, trying to gesture at something with her chin, evidently the rope around her middle.

Shamir said nothing.

She then angled to the rope around her wrist. "Mm-mr, mmrf?"

"You want me to cut you free?" Shamir said, raising her eyebrows in mock surprise. A retort formed on her tongue, but was kicked away by a better idea. "Sure," she said, "I can do that."

She glanced to where Catherine's cloak lay by the entrance to the training grounds. This one final check complete, she grabbed her by the front of her shirt and slashed.

The fabric yielded so smoothly under her knife; one fast stroke, then another, and her strong shoulders and soft breasts were exposed to the light of the moon.

"Mm-mrrrr!" Catherine wailed as her sleeves fluttered away to hang limp over her bindings. It was cute how incoherent she was.

"Don't worry," Shamir soothed, brushing a strand of hair out of Catherine's eye, "I'll mend it fo— no, paycheck's tomorrow. I'll take you into town and buy you a new one."

At this, Catherine's eyes sparkled.

Shamir chuckled. "You like that idea, don't you?" She sheathed the knife, and put it back in her pocket. "Right now you've got other things to focus on, Catherine."

She gave a defeated grunt, shoulders slumping.

Shamir smiled. "Pretty thing," she said, taking her breasts in her hands. "It's some luck you're mine."

As much as she could, Catherine leaned into her touch, nipples hardening in the cool air. Even as goosebumps formed on her warm skin, she kept wordlessly asking for more.

Dutifully, Shamir squeezed, coaxing soft, fabric-stifled moans from Catherine.

Louder she moaned as one hand slipped into her pants. It took a moment for Shamir to become half warmed by the inside of her thighs before dipping a finger into the wet heat of her sex.

Patiently, she waited for a response.

"Mmrgh," Catherine groaned.

"More?" said Shamir.

Catherine made the same noise again, thrusting her hips up into her touch.

"You won't get anywhere," Shamir said matter-of-factly, and  _ pushed . _

A whine this time, long and loud and exactly what Shamir wanted from her. "Sorry," she purred, mocking now, enjoying Catherine in a sadistic way. "I can't understand you." One hand on Catherine's waist, she pushed upwards into her clitoris as she fucked her fingers into her, and leaned in close. "You like that?"

Of course no words came in response.

Fucking harder, Shamir growled into her ear again— "You like that?"

"Mm!" Catherine said, nodding hard, almost afraid. Thunder Catherine, afraid of a mercenary.

She tilted her head to kiss her neck, tasting the day's sweat long dried in the cool night air. "If you like it," she said, voice deep, "then show me," —she curled her fingers into her, into the slight bump of her G-spot— "...and come."

It took Catherine barely a second to comply. Her whole body jolted; she was enjoying this too much; as she finished and Shamir's fingers stilled, her head slumped forwards in satisfaction.

"Mmmmmmmm..."

Shamir kissed her cheek, lips brushing the gag. "You did good," she said softly.

Catherine tried to kiss her back; it was a pitiful effort that made Shamir smile.

"Here," she said, and reached to untie the knot behind her head. "You've earned it."


	21. Dimitri x Felix - Knifeplay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags:  
> Lingerie, Dom Felix, Temperature play, Blood, Oral with fade to black
> 
> Warnings:  
> Blood
> 
> Notes:  
> felix should be a sushi chef with these knife skills but instead he destroys his husband's underwear for fun

Felix bit his lip as his eyes swept down Dimitri's body. "Fuck, you look good," he said. "Alright, now sit down."

Dimitri obeyed, falling back onto the bed behind him. "You don't waste any time on pleasantries," he said wryly.

Felix flipped the knife in his hand with crisp dexterity, making Dimitri's heart jump. "Have you met me, boar?"

"Met you and loved you, yes," he said as Felix climbed onto his lap.

Holding the knife ready, he looked into Dimitri's eye. "Safeword?"

"Uh..."

"Noa fruit," Felix said. "And please, Dimitri... don't be stupid at all during this."

"A tall order."

"What I mean," he pressed, "is use the damn safeword if you ever get uncomfortable. Even just to pause. You're not going to hurt my feelings." He scowled at him pointedly. "Okay?"

"Okay," Dimitri said, "Whenever you're ready."

Instantly, that dark shadow that said he was in control slipped over Felix's eyes like a shroud. Dimitri adored that expression.

As the weight of Felix on his lap coupled with the weight of that smug, almost bored gaze pressed down on him, Dimitri felt hyper aware of how little he was wearing. The king allowed himself one decadent thing each month; this month he had purchased a set of lace lingerie and sheer silk stockings, sized for a big man such as himself. Nevertheless, they seemed to squeeze him wherever they touched. The other prop tonight, a gleaming ornamental knife sharpened to a vicious edge, was Felix's own possession.

Wordlessly, Felix pressed the tip of the knife underneath Dimitri's chin, tilting his head upwards. It felt acutely sharp on his skin, guiding his head with a threat. After a tense moment, it moved from the spot, scratching over the stubble on the line of Dimitri's jaw.

He tilted his head to the side now, baring his neck to the touch of Felix's blade.

A cold smile spread over Felix's face, and in turn fear blossomed and withered in one fluid motion within Dimitri; this was exactly what he loved to feel.

Dimitri let out a yelp as the scratch turned into a bite at the corner of his jawline just under his ear; Felix had gone in for his blood.

"Oops," Felix said, voice all delicious lies so unlike his usual blunt candor. "Knife slipped."

Hot and wet, Dimitri felt a trickle down the column of his neck. And in an instant, it was replaced by something hotter and wetter, Felix's tongue come to lick the blood up.

He let out a moan as his lips fell upon the wound and gently suckled. Pressing so against his jaw, the sound of Felix swallowing reverberated low and final through Dimitri's bones.

"Felix, you..."

Breaking away, Felix licked his lips. "What?"

"You cut me."

He slackened his grip on the knife, letting the tip fall forward onto Dimitri's chest. "And?"

Dimitri shivered. And nothing. And Felix would do it again... if he asked nicely. He felt the blood pooling up and clotting now; still the sensation of Felix's lips lingered on the spot.

Felix let out a self-satisfied laugh."What, you want a regular kiss now?"

He blinked.

Felix's free hand was stroking down his side, over his hip; he had almost reached his thigh. "For that," he said, "I'll say... I'm sorry." His fingers closed around one of the garters holding up Dimitri's stockings, and the knife slashed through it in one quick, graceful motion. "It's just me and my blade," he said slowly, "and we are here to cut."

"Cut," Dimitri repeated, "not kiss."

"You catch on quick." Felix sunk then to the floor, and pulled on the fabric of the other stocking not now slowly sliding down his leg. Slit. Slit. Felix cut two holes, then ripped down, gashing through the thin fabric like it was made of air, blade tingling against Dimitri's skin.

"H-having fun, Felix?"

"Not enough fun," he answered coolly. "Your legs are nice, but I want to see more of you." He rose again, sinking into Dimitri's lap; the touch of his thighs would feel so sweet were he not armed with a blade and ready to strike. "Not enough of your chest showing, for one." Felix twirled the knife in his hand and jabbed it forward; he was going to  _ plunge it through Dimitri's heart, _ until he didn't; the tip stopped short at the silk covering his chest; Felix's hands had an otherworldly amount of control.

Dimitri swallowed.

Felix's fingers slid under and across his pectoral, brushing his now hard nipple as he pulled the bra outwards and cut a single line down through it, ruthless in his precision. He smiled and let it snap back onto Dimitri's chest.

"Better?" Dimitri asked meekly.

"I want more," Felix deadpanned.

"Take all you want," he replied. "You have me at knifepoint, my love."

With two slashes, the straps fell, and with a third barely missing his sternum, the garment split in two and fell.

"That's more like it," Felix said smoothly.

He was like a cat toying with his prey as he traced the knife's tip downwards, poking in at intervals, harder and harder until at last, on the firm plane of Dimitri's abs, Felix once more drew blood.

"Ow," Dimitri said under his breath.

Felix looked up, a salacious gleam in his eye. "Aw, does that hurt?" He poked a finger into the cut as if to stanch the bleeding, but pressed too hard, only exacerbating the pain. "I thought a big boar like you was supposed to be invincible."

Dimitri bit his lip. "Not to you," he whispered.

Clearing his throat, Felix tossed his hair over his shoulder. "Whatever," he said. "Here—"

The touch of his breath came before that of his tongue, warm and soothing so unlike the cold bite of blade.

Dimitri gave a soft moan, wondering if sounds of pleasure were allowed, but wasn't breaking the rules what made it fun? His legs wanted to squeeze Felix's body tight, but he kept them open, vulnerable, ready.

The touch of the knife to his panties came before his mouth had lifted from his skin; how had he found the area so expertly?

Gently, lightly, Felix traced around the bulge of his cock, not cutting through the fabric, merely teasing Dimitri, flexing the control that was already so firmly his.

"Felix, please..."

Two fingers slipped under the waistband, and with a loud rip Dimitri's cock sprung free.

Felix licked his lips, and Dimitri shuddered.

"Please, no..."

Raising his eyebrows, Felix looked up at him. He hadn't said Noa fruit.

Clapping a hand over his face, Dimitri leaned back, not daring to move his hips into his touch. Felix could do what he liked with him; in the end he was the hunter and Dimitri was the prey.

The flat side of Felix's knife pressed icy cold against his balls. Dimitri moaned; it was like he wanted him to cum all over him. He had to stay perfectly still as the flat turned into the sharp edge, tracing up the underside of his cock.

With a fast flick that would have drawn blood were it a hair deeper, the knife lifted, and something softer and warmer descended in its place— Felix's lips.

"Oh, Felix," he whimpered.

With a wet sound, his head came off, and the flat side of the blade tapped against Dimitri's arm covering his face. "Promise me you'll stay still, boar."

He let his arm fall to his side. "I..."

"Or my hand might just slip again."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> second fic in a row with clothes destruction. wow


	22. Claude x Marianne x Male Byleth - Voyeurism

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags:  
> Claude and Marianne are married, Sexual experimentation, Vaginal sex
> 
> Warnings:  
> this isnt cuckolding like it doesn't have the same dynamics but if youre super duper averse to that i'd say give this one a pass
> 
> Notes:  
> marianne x claude is such a soft pairing TдT theyre one of my favorite ships but this is still my first time including them in here, with a very dear friend to help ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

"You... aren't looking at him." Marianne had expected to feel at least a small bit jealous, had prepared in her firmest voice an "eyes on me, Claude," but somehow, she felt completely comfortable.

It was exactly how Claude had pitched the idea— he watched Marianne with studious attention, gaining an outsider's perspective on what made her feel best as she was fucked, not by him, but by Byleth, one of their most trusted mutual friends.

Taking an idle sip from his mug of cold tea, Claude shook his head. "Nah," he said, "Teach is here to do just that— teach me any thing about you that I couldn't catch firsthand." He glanced up at Byleth. "Unless, you, uh—"

"No," Byleth said with a smile. "You keep your eyes on your wife."

Marianne's heart swelled with a warmth that quickly turned to arousal as Byleth pushed against her just right; if she wasn't turned on before she certainly was now.

"Hmmm," Claude said, and though Marianne was looking up at Byleth, she could hear the smile in his voice.

There were several differences that set Byleth apart from Claude. His hands were smaller and colder, his movements more grounded, and he didn't make nearly as much noise. Despite how long Marianne had known him, the cock thrusting into her felt unfamiliar. It felt good being fucked by him, but strange nonetheless. Breathing heavily as heat built in her core, she glanced over at her husband.

Claude sat sideways on his chair now; he had pulled out a  _ notebook _ _,_ but an unmistakably affectionate expression had fallen upon his face.

Those eyes were Marianne's shield from all fear as she let herself melt into Byleth's touch, let pleasure crash over her. Tensing hot and wet around him, she came with a soft moan, gesturing for him to keep going until her whole body relaxed onto the bed, buzzing with the afterglow of pleasure.

"Hey, Teach," Claude commended, "you're not half bad at this!"

Marianne smiled up at Byleth. "Do go on," she said sweetly, "you certaily deserve to finish."

Claude cleared his throat. "No."

Byleth had grown still inside her; he was still so hot and hard, he must want to come.

Turning her head, Marianne looked at her husband, draped so beautifully over the chair. "A bit possessive, now, dear?" she teased, as if she didn't love it.

As he clicked his tongue, he glanced towards the corner of his eye; this was a tell he had long since rid himself of so it  must have been a deliberate response meant for Marianne alone. "As Teach knows," he said slowly, "you've gotta draw the line somewhere."

"Of course, Claude," said Byleth, and he pulled slowly out. 

It took a moment for Marianne to adjust to the feeling of being without him, but she soon sat up and wrapped a hand around Byleth's cock. "You won't dissuade me from doing this," she said to Claude.

"Wouldn't dream of it," he said, and set his notebook down. "Only if you allow me to watch for the fun of it and nothing else. Something tells me seeing you give a hand job is almost as good as receiving one."


	23. Ferdinand x Constance - S&M

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags:  
> Magic S&M, Domme Constance, Dry humping, Hand jobs
> 
> Warnings:  
> None
> 
> Notes:  
> literally [these guys](https://cdn.shoplightspeed.com/shops/605879/files/25090654/1024x1024x2/toysmith-pop-pop-poppers.jpg) okay  
> anyway constance von nuvelle! my favorite ashen wolf! i kinda wish i had given her more representation than just this one fic (*´Д｀*)

Ferdinand yelped. A sharp pop of fire magic had burst on his chest.

"Naughty, naughty," said Constance. "I told you to keep your eyes on me, did I not?"

Ferdinand's whole body felt tense, waiting for the next pang from Constance's latest experiment, tiny beads that clung to the body and exploded one by one at the snap of the caster's fingers. "You did," Ferdinand said, obedient as could be.

Constance wasted no time. "Now kiss my hand."

Slowly, carefully, he took her hand in his, and pressed a chaste kiss to its back.

"Good..."

Another kiss, then another, painting her soft skin with his lips.

"Good, good..."

Snap. Another stinging pop, on his neck this time.

"Bad!" said Constance, voice dripping with sadistic glee. She snatched her hand from him and wiped it on a handkerchief already prepared at her bedside. "Too much tongue," she scolded. "I may just have to punish you more should you keep up this salacious behavior."

"Yes, my sweet," Ferdinand whispered, unable to suppress an eager expression as he looked up at her. The spot on his neck still burned with the aftereffects of the pain, Constance's mark emblazoned warm onto his nerves. In spite of himself, he would be happy to receive more.

Nevertheless, as Constance raised her fingers in position to snap again, his whole body tensed, bracing involuntarily for impact.

"But you'll keep being bad, won't you, Ferdinand?" she cooed. "Because you enjoy being punished, isn't that right?"

Ferdinand could only nod.

Snap. Snap. Snap. Snap. A volley of sparks burst on his body, pain blossoming like plumes of fire in their wake.

Constance giggled, looking down at Ferdinand's blushing face. "So stoic," she said, "You didn't make a peep!" Pausing, she reached into her pocket. "But, darling," she drawled, "you know I prefer to hear you suffer. So let's try that one more time, shall we?" Swinging her leg over, she straddled his hips and sunk down, grinding onto him just right through their clothes; Ferdinand couldn't help but let out a soft moan.

"Almost loud enough for me," Constance said, and withdrew from her pocket a handful more of the beads.

Ferdinand blinked. "More of them?"

She smiled, and ran a hand down his bare chest. "A proper lady always comes prepared." One by one, she placed them on him, all over his pectorals, sides, and abs. As she was working downwards, she looked back up at him. "Oh, I have a nefarious idea."

He was trying not to grind into her touch. "I feel as if I know already what that idea is."

"Hehehe..." She bent down to kiss his forehead. "I am inclined to concur." As she clambored off of him, the same sadistic smile fell upon her face. "Pants off."

There was a moment's pause, long enough for Constance to seize by snapping her fingers and sending a pang of pain to Ferdinand's left shoulder. "Must I repeat myself?" she snapped.

"No, no, not at all." The beads clung to his body as he sat up to take off the rest of his clothes. It had to be some kind of strange magic keeping them there.

"Good," Constance said, and ran a finger down his cock. Ferdinand had been preparing for this; he had been telling himself how he would sing for Constance, but this loosed a true moan from him; he hadn't expected her to touch him so soon. "From your body's appearance alone, my dear, you look so eager. Though I am flattered, I hope your thoughts so far have been chaste."

He was flabbergasted. "How could they be?"

Snap. Ferdinand moaned; he would follow Constance's order until his voice gave out.

"So naughty," she said, "thinking perverted thoughts about me."

Snap. "Mmm..."

"For that," she said, "it is absolutely necessary that you be punished." Her last three words were more giddy laughter than speech.

"Wait," Ferdinand said, "what about—"

A snap, and his question was answered, a sharp pain blooming at the base of his cock and across his balls, lasting long and hot and making him bite his lip in painful pleasure. She had slipped it there after that tender stroke just moments ago, right below his eyes.

Constance's eyes were practically on fire. "Did you just tell me to wait, Ferdinand?" Snap. "Was that a command meant for me?" Snap. "Perhaps I'm mistaken, but did we not agree that—" Snap. "—I am in control tonight?"

Ferdinand's eyes would start welling up with tears if she kept this up, but he was sure she wanted that. Meekly, he nodded.

With a soft giggle, she raised her hand, and she snapped. 

"AaaAAH—"

Over and over, his skin flared in pain, so overwhelming that only after she was done did he notice her hand wrapped around his cock.

"Constance, please—"

She shifted her hand just the slightest amount, enough to make Ferdinand whimper with mingled pain and need.

"Well," she said, "since you asked nicely."

A single quick, twisting caress upwards.

After a split second, Ferdinand groaned. "Have I not endured enough punishment for you, my flower?"

She smiled, and kept going. "Oh, you've been punished well enough for your transgressions," she said. "The trouble is..." She stroked a hand under his balls; she was going to make him fall apart. "...I adore seeing you moan and writhe in pain." Raising her fingers, she snapped, and a sharp pain burst out where the ghost of her touch had not yet faded; this at last was enough to bring tears to Ferdinand's eyes. 

As his muscles would not relax in the afterglow of the impact, under the gentle squeeze of her hand, he came, spilling up over her.

"My, my, my," she purred, easing him through with steady pumps of her hand, "that discipline did not work at all, did it, Ferdinand?"

He said nothing, only panted hard.

Constance took his hand and squeezed it. "Unfortunately," she said, "those were all the beads I had ready for today." Her face spread into a devious smile; he reached out to stroke her hair; he could do that now without repercussion. "So it seems," she said, "that I will just have to up the intensity next time."


	24. Jeritza x Byleth - Oral

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags:  
> Byleth has "male" anatomy but uses they/them, 69 (sex position), Jeritza is 27 and never got sex ed but damned if he aint tryin his best
> 
> Warnings:  
> None
> 
> Notes:  
> its MY fic and I get to choose the pronouns!!! soft dorky domestic bylitza the likes of which we were deprived of in the game T_T

"Byleth, my darling..."

Byleth smiled and turned to look at Jeritza.

Immediately, he came like a magnet to their side and wrapped an arm around their waist, a silent gesture of romance. "Do you remember merely a few nights ago, when you... bestowed upon me the gift of your lips and tongue?"

"I do." There was a pause. "I enjoyed that; what did you think?"

"Divine," Jeritza said at once. "As is every touch of your mouth."

Byleth leaned in close to him. "I'm happy to hear that," they said. "...Are you asking for more?"

He frowned, taking a moment to answer. "Indeed," he said, "but tonight... I may know a way through which we may both receive such pleasure."

_ You mean sixty-nining? _ Byleth almost said the words, but decided against it. "Do enlighten me."

Arm slipping from around Byleth's waist, Jeritza stepped away. "Lay back," he said, and I will show you."

Closing the distance again, Byleth took his hand and squeezed hard. "Darling, I have paperwork to get done tonight." They gave him a conciliatory smile. "Perhaps in a few hours."

Jeritza nodded solemnly. "But of course."

Silence hung in the air for several long seconds; that face was  torture to Byleth. They sighed. He had won. "The paperwork can wait," they said. "You are more important to me."

Jeritza's face melted as he leaned down to give them a tender kiss.

Throwing their arms around him, Byleth leaned in deeper, tasting his lips. Sweet as always.

Almost shyly, Jeritza folded them into his embrace; only then did Byleth realize he was  hard for them; suddenly they felt ashamed of wanting to make him wait.

Breaking away, they put their hands on his shoulders. "You wouldn't have brought up the, uh, pleasures of the lips and tongue if it wasn't serious, huh?"

Jeritza said nothing.

They kissed him softly. "I'll lie back for you, dear."

After a brief few minutes, both of their clothes were discarded, and Byleth was lying on their back, hands over their head and a patient smile on their face.

Jeritza sank to his knees beside them, and ran a hand through their hair. "My love," he said softly.

"Yes?"

"Trust me," he commanded.

"I trust you, Jeritza."

Silently, carefully, Jeritza took his pillow and placed it next to Byleth's hips, and lay his head down next to them.

Byleth let their eyes fall shut as a hand ran up their thigh and over their side, landing on their waist. They let out a soft gasp at the first touch to their cock; it was his lips, plush and warm.

"Oh, Jeritza," they moaned.

As they slipped further into their lover's mouth, pleasure coursed through their body. They were hard in a matter of seconds.

Moans spilled from them, soft gifts from their soul as his tongue pressed up into them; with a rustle of sheets two hands joined below his mouth.

"That feels amazing," they said, then opened their eyes. Jeritza had always liked to curl up. "But you'll have to straighten your legs some if you want anything in return."

He made a small noise around them, and shifted his position. His cock stood erect before their face, daunting but so uniquely beautiful. It was a feast fit for a god.

Carefully, ignoring the tension inside them, they treated Jeritza with careful reverence. Peppering soft kisses up his length, they caressed him with a sort of fondness that made him squirm and moan around their cock, more reward than Byleth could ask for.

They were broken away from; Jeritza's head lifted from them with a smack. "I beseech you," he said softly, hips squirming, "take me into your lips' embrace."

Byleth smiled down at him. For a man of so few words, he always thought of the sweetest things to say.

Slowly, on their own terms, Byleth took his head into their mouth. They loved the weight of his cock on their tongue, and the way it throbbed and twitched when he needed them this bad. It did not take long to work up a steady rhythm, bobbing up and down, deeper and deeper, loud and wet as they could make it.

"My love," Jeritza said through gritted teeth, "you have... such a knack for this art..."

Byleth moaned around him, let him take the sound at whatever meaning he chose.

Evidently, he took it as a request.

Byleth squeaked at the feeling of his mouth once more enveloping their cock. He was so good at this, so good at keeping his teeth tucked away as his tongue kneaded up and down, pressing their tip against the roof of his mouth.

Jeritza shuddered and tensed; Byleth pressed onwards, swearing silently to give back every drop of pleasure they received. Their focus was slipping rapidly; Jeritza must have been feeling the same as his hips bucked into their mouth. One hand fell upon Jeritza's ass, pulling him close; Byleth had always been good at taking him deep.

What Byleth was not good at was keeping from coughing at the sudden stream of cum into their throat. Pulling back, they swallowed around him, trying not to splutter and break the careful positioning of their lips and teeth.

He made a small noise; he was still sucking on Byleth, bless him.

They came off with a wet pop and swallowed again. "I love you so much," they said, voice now husky. "Please... make me cum."

Jeritza's hands sped up, mouth still moving softly all around them; as he hollowed his cheeks just right hot pleasure shot through Byleth's core. Trembling, they arched into him, wordlessly pleading for more, until finally, everything knitted together to a peak and spilled all at once.

Moments later, they felt lighter than air, like their every wish had been fulfilled. Nevertheless, it was they who took up their pillow and turned around to meet his face, both of them now opposite how they usually slept. Heaving a deep sigh, they brushed a lock of hair from Jeritza's face. He was always masterful at giving head, and now as Byleth lay dizzy and satisfied was no exception. Hopefully, their smile contained all he needed to know.


	25. Petra x Dorothea x Ingrid - Double Penetration

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags:  
> Possessiveness, Strap-ons, Bottom Dorothea, Light praise
> 
> Warnings:  
> Possessiveness/jealousy
> 
> Notes:  
> im obsessed with proper ladies like petra and ingrid acting less than proper (。-∀-)

Petra looked over Dorothea's shoulder, barely repressing a smirk at Ingrid. She was letting herself take this guilty victory, the feeling of cruel smugness that Dorothea had chosen  _ her _ strap to take her from the front,  _ her _ eyes to look into,  _ her _ chest and arms to press into, writhe and shudder against. There were fewer rules in matters of the heart, this she knew for sure.

Ingrid didn't seem to pick up on the meaning behind her expression; this was probably for the better. All she seemed was tense with pleasure, brow furrowed and eyes periodically squeezing shut as she fucked so  _carefully_ into Dorothea's ass.

Dorothea drew a long breath in; fluttering her eyelashes in a truly gorgeous display of ecstasy, swaying her hips back and forth. With every push forward, the other end of Petra's strap-on sent a burst of pleasure through her, rubbing into her pussy.

"Goddess, keep going," grunted Ingrid, hands grasping at Dorothea. One claimed her breast, the other fell to her waist; a conquest of territory and a direct challenge to Petra.

"Please, Dorothea," Petra said, pushing a measured thrust into her cunt, "Keep looking at me."

Dorothea's green eyes opened. With one look, Petra could tell she knew exactly how she felt. "Now, now," she said, "we're all friends here." She took Petra's hand and pressed a kiss to its back. "No need to get possessive, my princess."

Petra's heart thrilled. "Forgive me," she purred. "I am merely treasuring you so."

This made Dorothea blush, and wrap a hand around Petra's waist; what a victory.

"Ingrid, my precious," she said, "how are you doing?"

Ingrid's hips stuttered; evidently she was far less composed than the other two, though Petra conceded to herself that there was something attractive about it.

"Oh, Dorothea," Ingrid moaned. "I — _ aah _ — I'm doing... Just tell me what feels good, please."

"Oh, Ingrid," she said, bowing her head to kiss the fingertips of the hand at her breast. "I feel... simply wonderful. You're so gallant, even when you're falling apart."

A childish envy flared up in Petra; she wanted to be called gallant too, wanted the pleasure welling up in her core to  _ mean _ something. Acting on a spark of impulse, she dove forward, kissing her shoulder hard.

"Petra," Dorothea moaned at once, "please mark me, please—"

Her heart swelled with pride at the invitation, but was swiftly shattered by a shift of Dorothea's neck; Ingrid had gone in to do the same.

Dorothea gave only a high, breathy whimper, enough to drive anyone wild. "I am so lucky to have you both," she said. "Ah, I'm going to—" Her whole body seemed to seize up, and she made the most beautiful noise, like something out of a dream.

_ Say my name, _ Petra silently begged.

"Oh, my lovelies..." Dorothea's posture wilted, and she looked up at Petra with blissed-out eyes. "Good job, my darlings, you made me come."

"Dorothea..." Ingrid moaned.

"Go on, Ingrid," she replied, shifting her ass back towards her. "Take as much of me as you like."

Petra's dildo slipped out of Dorothea; leaving her with an agonizing lack of friction.

"Here," Dorothea said, and wrapped her hand firmly around. With a thrust, she pushed it forwards, so that the other end fucked into Petra. "How does that feel?"

Petra swallowed, fighting the urge to squeeze her eyes shut. "It is feeling very good," she breathed, "please, do not stop..."

"Of course not," Dorothea crooned, "my sweet, sweet Petra..."

Her words sent the coil of heat in her core loose at last, as she came white-hot under Dorothea's touch. It was an openness that she adored, a complete baring of the heart to her lover.

"Beautiful," she said, stroking Petra's face.

She could be glowing, and she would not be surprised. She nearly forgot to feel smug at Dorothea's next words.

"Did you come, Ingrid? I'm so sorry, I was busy looking at Petra."

Ingrid nodded, head slumping onto her shoulder as she held her close, tender in a way that would have made Petra immensely jealous any other time or place.

Dorothea sighed. "I... need to lie down," she said. "I trust you two to take good care of me."

Petra smiled. This she would be more than willing to cooperate on.


	26. Dimitri x Felix - Size

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags:  
> Cock worship, Bottom Felix, Massive! Royal! Cock!
> 
> Warnings:  
> Vaguely graphic depiction of a bludgeoning injury
> 
> Notes:  
> its always the feelings and insecurities with these two asdfghjkl. i could write meta post upon meta post about the internal conflicts they go through both individually and in relation to each other but instead i write them fucking

"I'm glad they were unarmed," Felix said quietly. "Gauntlets, and the bone would have shattered."

Dimitri graced a thumb over the swollen, purple bruise on Felix's jaw. "Is it still hurting?"

Felix shook his head. "Not as sharply, no. It's more of a dull ache now." A nigh unnoticeable glance around the room. "Feels like I've been sucking cock for an hour straight."

At these words, his eye widened. "Wait," he said, "It makes you sore to..."

"Suck your cock?" He raised an eyebrow, half a laugh coming to his lips. "Dimitri," he said, "you're big as a... You're huge. And you assumed having something that big in my mouth wouldn't tire me out?"

He blinked; he wanted to scream. "Oh, Felix," he said, "I didn't know; I'm so sorry; I would never have—"

"Stop," Felix interrupted, "Stop, don't apologize. I like it."

Dimitri didn't know what to say. "You like to ache?"

"When it's you that made me ache, yeah. Not, uh—" He gestured to his bruise. "Not this. I hate this."

Dimitri leaned in to kiss the injury as lightly as he could. "I still can't say I understand..."

"I love how big you are," Felix said, and licked his lips. "Of course your cock is part of you, so I'm in love with it just as I am the rest of your body, but also it's just so damn hot."

Dimitri blushed.

Felix glared at him. "I won't embarrass myself by elaborating any further."

Smiling, Dimitri nuzzled his head against his, and pulled him close. "There is no embarrassment when we are alone," he said.

He sighed with a twinge of amusement. "You just want praise, don't you?"

"Well, now that you bring it up..."

"Save it for the bedroom," he huffed, and broke from Dimitri's embrace. "I have a wound to ice right now."

"Oh," Dimitri said, unable to keep the defeat from his voice. "This... is the bedroom, you know. But yes, of course, your medical attention comes first."

Felix puffed a soft laugh, and smiled up at Dimitri. "That was an excuse," he said, "I don't actually want to travel downstairs to get ice. I figured you weren't interested in sex while my jaw is all fucked up."

" _ Felix! _ "

He looked startled. "What?"

"I say this from the bottom of my heart," Dimitri said, "you will always be attractive to me. Even when we are both old and withered, I will still find you handsome."

He was met with a light swat to the cheek. "You're a sap," Felix said. "Um, um, keep talking like that and I'll make your face look just like mine."

"I have known you long enough to tell that you don't truly mind," said Dimitri. "And I also can tell that you..." He trailed off. Kingly oration was laughably easy compared to choosing the right words in moments like these.

Luckily, Felix was there to wordlessly respond by climbing fully onto his lap within barely a second. He sighed, and reach back to adjust his ponytail. "Yes I want you to split me open," he said in one fast breath.

"Split you open?" Dimitri raised his eybrows.

"Yes,  _ please, _ " said Felix. "My mouth is currently out of commission, but I can think of other ways to enjoy... all that you have."

Dimitri's heart could melt. "I don't want to hurt you, my dearest..."

"Saints, Dimitri, you're not going to injure me... Or at least I'll say something before you do. We've fucked a hundred times before; now shouldn't be any different."

"Very well," Dimitri said, and brought his hands to Felix's collar.

It did not take long for control to slip from Dimitri's grasp as both of them shed their clothes. In what felt like mere moments, he was lying flat on the bed and Felix was on top of him, feverishly making sure Dimitri would be fully hard for him.

"Good," Felix breathed, "Good. I need you to break me."

"Break you, no—"

"I am sorry," Felix said firmly, "but you don't have a say."

Under the hot friction of Felix grinding his hips against him, Dimitri's cock had grown tall and hard, yearning for Felix with a barely restrained fire.

"That's it," said Felix, with a salacious edge to his voice that Dimitri hoped against hope he used on nobody else. "Just like that, my king."

Felix was hard too, but he crawled down between Dimitri's legs, abandoning the sweet friction of cock on cock, to look at him with cool eyes.

"Dimitri," he said, "I am going to... say some things to you; is that alright?"

"It depends what kind of things."

Felix huffed, and wrapped one hand around him, pulling a gasp from Dimitri. "Just say stop if you need to," he said.

"U-understood."

Bowing his head, Felix kissed the tip of his cock. Each point where he touched felt electric to Dimitri. "My king," he breathed, "you are... magnificent."

A shudder ran up Dimitri's spine. In the past, he tried to fool himself time and time again that he did not like senseless praise, but his body's reaction to Felix had betrayed him more than once before. "That's good," he admitted under his breath.

"I  _ love _ your cock, Dimitri," he said, voice rushed, no doubt pushing through reservation to say it. "I love how hard it gets for me, I love how I can barely fit my hands around it, and I love _the_ _ feeling of it inside me. _ " Felix licked his lips. "Every inch of you is... royal."

He kissed him again, poking his tongue out this time to circle around his tip.

"Felix," Dimitri said, "your jaw..."

"I know," he replied, voice gentler than usual. "Don't worry." Instead of taking him deeper, he stood to retrieve the lube stored in their bedside table.

As Felix applied it to himself, Dimitri noted how he did use a lot more than Dimitri did when being taken by Felix.

"What's that look?" Felix snapped, "Don't you like watching me finger myself?"

"I do, I do!" said Dimitri at once. He saw that glint of chastisement in Felix's eyes, heard the words he had heard countless times before: Dimitri didn't know how to relax; how to take things for himself and for himself alone; how to be greedy when being greedy was just fine. He sighed. "I love you, Felix."

Felix drew an involuntary gasp as he evidently hit a sweet spot inside of himself. "Love you too," he grunted.

"You... look exceedingly handsome," said Dimitri.

He pulled his fingers out with a wet squelch that made Dimitri's shoulders tense, and he leaned down to kiss him. "Just say you want to fuck me," he teased.

"I want to fuck you."

He smiled, gorgeous even with his wound. "That's better," he said, and wrapped a lube-slick hand around Dimitri's cock.

Next came the familiar thrill of his head being pushed into Felix's hole; Goddess, he should have asked to fuck him from the back if only so he could have a better view of him stretching open to take him.

"Fuck, Dimitri!" Felix was making that  _ face, _ bittersweet and springloaded with emotion, tense but worlds apart from his usual cold scowl. 

Dimitri could fall apart right there.

"You are so big and I love it so much," he breathed, sinking down further, wincing,  _ squeezing _ him. All Dimitri could do was moan.

It was Felix that first lifted his hips, pulling slowly back out, and Felix that slammed back down, eyes rolling backward as almost the full length thrusted into him. He listed forward, one hand fluttering to his belly as his eyes rolled back. "Fuck, my love—"

Dimitri's eye widened.

"Put your hands here," Felix pressed on, gesturing to his hips, "and fuck me hard."

"Say 'my love' one more time," Dimitri pleaded.

"Damn you!"

He could tease Felix, but was it right to? At that moment, he didn't care. "I won't fuck you until you say it."

Felix groaned and clawed at Dimitri's chest, fingernails scratching hard. " _ My love, _ " he drawled, with none of the same sincerity from mere moments ago.

Satisfied enough, Dimitri grabbed his hips, and thrusted.

Felix gave a breathtaking high-pitched moan; Dimitri could cum right then, but he held out because Felix needed him big and hard.

"That's it, that's it, aah—"

Dimitri kept fucking, filling Felix up with his length, watching with relish as he grew wet with precum.

He lifted one hand from his hip to touch him, but his wrist was caught by Felix. "I want you to come in me first."

Opening his mouth, a moan spilled out before he could speak. "...You always liked that, didn't you?"

Felix's hand was vice-like around his wrist. "Yes and I'd like it right now," he hissed.

Closing his eyes, Dimitri obliged, focusing on his own pleasure, pushing himself further and further until, with a cry, he spilled deep into Felix.

Riding through his orgasm, he wrapped his other hand around Felix's cock, and stroked up and down. Cum shot up, but Dimitri quickly angled it downward, letting it splatter all over his chest and face.

"Oh, Dimitri," Felix whimpered, caught in a fleeting moment of shamelessness. "You... You're so... Mmm......"

Felix moaned as Dimitri pulled out, really  _ pulled _ out despite the lube.

"I'm so what?" Dimitri said.

"So good," said Felix, and flopped forward onto him, right into the mess.

Tenderly, Dimitri stroked his hair, knowing that this was just what Felix liked, just what he wanted. "Thank you, my love."

Felix nuzzled his head hard into his chest. "Don't say that," he said, voice muffled. "If anything, I should be thanking you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> theyre in love your honor


	27. Dimitri x Felix - Yandere

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags:  
> Revenge sex, Anal, Power bottom Felix, Worship, Light S&M
> 
> Warnings:  
> gore (hypothetical but graphic), obsessiveness, light unreality, dimitri murders somebody
> 
> Tags:  
> no dubcon here but i still put a warning sign in the list for today because. yeah  
> theyre in a loving relationship in every other universe i swear ToT (hope this is hot tho >:3)

"Boar," Felix said, as if by enunciating his words he could turn them to blades. "What the  _ fuck _ is this?"

Dimitri's heart panged as his eyes fell to the milky white pair of underpants. Some of his best climaxes he had given himself while clutching that piece of cloth. He had nothing to say for himself, no excuse. So he kept his lips shut.

"You stole these from me, didn't you?" Felix was seething. "I remember the exact day I noticed something missing from my laundry, and this  _ whole time _ they were—" His words turned into a growl, and he kicked Dimitri's shin, sparing no force, but Dimitri didn't so much as wince from the pain; how could he be unhappy to receive the touch of Felix's toe?

"Let me ask you something," Felix said, "though I'm not sure if you've intelligence enough to answer."

"Go on."

"Why? What did you want with my underclothes that would make you..." Felix had found them under Dimitri's pillow.

He gave a small, sick smile. "They smell like you," he answered.

"Even now? After you've had them for so long? Never mind that, is it so imperative you have something that smells like my... Goddess, boar, you know..."

Dimitri nodded at once. "I want you to be mine," he whispered, then blinked. "No. You  _ are _ mine."

There was a pause; Felix shook his head and rubbed his temple. "You're fucking disgusting," he said, before his eyes widened and the hot blush coloring his face dropped away, leaving him pale. "Wait," he said, "My friend. From the battalion. One of the few people I actually came to trust during the time I thought you were dead. The one who was  _ assassinated _ _._ Was that...?"

Dimitri gulped slowly, staring Felix down despite his apparent insistence to look anywhere but into his eyes. "No one can come close to you but me," he said slowly.

"Damn it!" Felix shouted, loud enough to startle even Dimitri, and pushed on his shoulders. A thrill ran up his spine. "I hate you," Felix said, "I hate you so much I can't believe it. I will end you, boar. When you die, it'll be by my hands."

Dimitri gave a nigh silent gasp, fantasies flying through his head of  _ Felix _ straddling his chest and slashing his throat,  _ Felix _ pressing him against a wall and choking the life out of him,  _ Felix _ holding him close and stabbing into his guts again and again. "I could think of no better way to die," he whispered.

"Fuck you," he said, "You're obsessed." With nothing but malice in his eyes, he pointed back to Dimitri's bed. "Down," he said.

"Pardon me?"

"Lie. The fuck. Down."

Dimitri felt like he might faint. "Lie down? Are you...?"

"Yes," he hissed, "but you're not going to like it."

Whatever Felix was about to do to him, there was no way he wasn't going to like it. Each insult slung his way was caught and treasured like a jewel, each ice-cold glare more blessing than anything a goddess could offer.

"Are you going to listen to me?" Felix said, "...Listen to  _ your _ Felix? Or are you just gonna stand there like the animal that you are?"

Dimitri scrambled onto his bed at once.

"Good," he said, "Now take those pants off and show me what I  _ know _ you're hiding under there."

Dimitri's eyelashes fluttered as he looked up at him. "You want to see my—"

"No," said Felix, "I don't want to  see your cock, I want to ride it until you're dry as a bone and begging me to stop."

He could hardly process the words. "My Felix," he said deliriously.

"And keep your mouth shut while you're at it."

Dimitri took his pants off so fast they teared in the process, and his fiercely large erection sprung free.

"Every inch a beast," Felix said under his breath, and Dimitri couldn't hold in a moan. "Fine," he continued, "Do you have lube?"

He nodded brightly, and reached for his bedside table, withdrawing a tall bottle.

"Of course you do," Felix grumbled. "How often do you get off thinking about me?"

Felix's words alone were going to make Dimitri cum; he felt so hot and wet and in need. "Every night," he said plainly.

"You need... justice," he said, and took off his clothes.

After an excruciating minute, Felix knelt next to him, and spread the lube onto himself. There was a change in his beautiful face, the slightest wince of pleasure,  _ Felix's pleasure, _ and Dimitri could not take it any longer. Without a single touch, he came, seed shooting in a tall arc over his chest.

"You're kidding me," Felix said. Then, like a divine gift, he flicked his cock with the back of his fingernails. "I trust you to stay hard for me."

As if Dimitri had a choice.

Carelessly, he positioned himself over him. The sight, the feeling, the sound of Felix taking him into his hot depths had his cock erect and throbbing again within seconds. Perhaps this was all a dream. But the spot where Felix had kicked him still hurt so good.

Felix lifted his hips and slammed back down hard, and Dimitri tumbled once more over the edge. He was  _cumming into Felix;_ this was his most prized fantasy come abruptly true; what did Dimitri do to deserve this?

When he opened his eyes, the look on Felix's face was one of mingled bemusement and disgust. "How the hell did you manage to..."

He blinked dreamily up at him, still high on the endorphins from the orgasm.

Clicking his tongue, Felix shook his head. "You're a monster, that's why. I shouldn't expect any humanity from you or your body." He adjusted his hips, gifting Dimitri a muted buzz of pleasure. "Well, that's all the better," he said. "A human wouldn't survive what I'm about to do to you."


	28. Lorenz x Ferdinand - Praise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags:  
> Anal, Soft dom Lorenz
> 
> Warnings:  
> None
> 
> Notes:  
> as much as i love these two one cannot escape the fact that they are theater kids

"My darling," Lorenz said, "how peerlessly handsome you look tonight."

Ferdinand could only smile up at him. He was unused to this; all his life he had seen himself as the gallant, the protector, his head never merely a soft and pretty adornment to a lover's lap. Nevertheless, he could not deny that he liked this treatment.

Lorenz carded a hand through Ferdinand's hair, brushing carefully through the windblown waves. "How lovely lying here for me..." There was a long spell of silence; it would have been so tender and placid were the fingers in his hair not so dextrous, the thighs underneath him not so warm, the scent of roses on Lorenz's body not so alluring.

Finally, Lorenz collected his words. "You are to me," he said, "as a crocus to late winter's snow."

That didn't help. Poetic though they may be, his words still described him as a lone creature thrusting through a blanket of virgin white. He almost said so, but stopped himself.

"You are a thing of beauty the likes of which my life has never known before," Lorenz clarified. "I am eternally grateful to have been born in this era, so that I may have met you."

"I could say the same," Ferdinand said with a smile, resigning to let himself be aroused at the sight of Lorenz looking down at him like the sun.

"Indeed," Lorenz said, "Your smile is akin to summer's glow; your heart is nobler than— oh?" His eyes had flicked downwards, noticed the slight bulge in Ferdinand's pants. He blinked, and blushed hard as he looked back down at him. "F-forgive me," he said, "What was I saying, uh, your heart is—"

He was interrupted by Ferdinand softly hushing. "You do not need to be forgiven," he said. Inside the sanctuary of Lorenz's room, there was only the two of them. "It seems I liked your kind words more than I expected to."

There was a tense pause.

Ferdinand reached up to stroke his face. "Do go on," he said.

"Would you... like some help taking care of that, first?"

If Ferdinand wasn't hard before, he was at the sound of these words. "Only if you are willing to grant me such a favor, my sweet."

Lorenz was blushing. "I— Well— Of course, but—" He cleared his throat and adjusted his collar. "Only if you let me continue to praise you."

A rush of heat seemed to course through Ferdinand; he wasn't sure if he could handle that but by the Goddess he wanted to try. "Alright," he whispered.

A mischievous smile spread across Lorenz's face as he moved to lay down next to him. "I'll take good care of you."

Ferdinand's head flopped soft onto the bed. "I would expect nothing but the best from you, my love."

Tenderly, Lorenz kissed him. "Of course," he said, a hair's breadth away from his lips. "My darling Ferdinand deserves the finest treatment of all." He broke away, still blushing. "And, ah, please don't tell anyone I said these things to you. They are for your ears alone."

Ferdinand nodded. "As you wish."

His heart skipped a beat as Lorenz crawled on top of him and softly caressed his cheek. 

"My sweet boy," Lorenz purred, "I will give you all you desire."

Gazing up into his eyes, Ferdinand couldn't help but wonder if he was more fit for this role than he had guessed. Lorenz certainly was.

He whined; Lorenz had rubbed his hips against him.

"Yes, my darling... that feels nice, doesn't it?" He licked his lips and brought a hand to his collar, and before Ferdinand realized, the first button of his shirt was undone. "Unfortunately," he continued, "you are wearing far too many clothes for my taste."

"As are you," Ferdinand supplied.

Lorenz looked about to pounce, as if Ferdinand had said just the words to be expertly turned against him, but in a moment his expression melted. He shook his head slightly, and smiled. "I suppose I am."

He let Ferdinand watch as he disrobed, undressing pale, slender shoulders like a spring flower opening to reveal its petals. As he folded his clothes, he looked down at the bulge in Ferdinand's pants again, something like adoration in his eyes. "Look at you," he said, "so desperate to have me." He smirked. "I don't blame you. But fear not, my sweet, for here I am in the flesh to satisfy you." At the touch of his fingers, the buttons of Ferdinand's shirt were opened one by one.

"Keep... Keep talking like that," Ferdinand said, "I do not know why, but it makes me feel... wonderful."

"Oh, my darling, I would be most happy to oblige." 

His shirt came fully open, and he moaned as his hands came to his pants. Tenderly, he stroked him through the layers of fabric, sending pleasure floating up into his core. 

"Please, Lorenz..."

"Anything for you, dearest."

After a fair bit of squirming, Ferdinand's clothes had come all the way off, and he was lying in Lorenz's bed like a flower in a garden.

"How fine you look," Lorenz whispered, and reached into the drawer Ferdinand knew contained a bottle of lube.

"Wait, you are going to—"

He smiled. "I said only the best, did I not? Unless you'd prefer otherwise."

"No, no," Ferdinand said. "I would love to—"

"Good," Lorenz said, and lay down next to him. "Would you be so kind as to apply it to me, then?"

Ferdinand's eyes widened.

"I know you can do it, my love."

Slowly, he took Ferdinand's hand and poured a heavy drop of oil onto his fingers, then guided them carefully between his legs. "Right here."

Lorenz's hole was firm and hot beneath his fingertips; as he tilted his hand to massage on the lube it twitched and tightened.

"Good boy," Lorenz purred.

After a few moments, his fingertips slipped in.

"Oh, that feels divine," he said, "Keep going, Ferdinand." Stealthily, almost without his noticing, he poured more onto Ferdinand's fingertips, until the gentle motions into him were wet with oil.

"You poor dear," Lorenz said, "that lovely... item of yours has gone unattended as of yet. I presume it would like some oil too?"

Shyly, Ferdinand withdrew his fingers.

"You'll let me do it," Lorenz said, voice soft but commanding.

After pouring more lube onto his hand, Lorenz wrapped around Ferdinand's cock; this was what Ferdinand had longed for.

But his touch came too quick, too brief before it went away. "Now, love," said Lorenz. "Put that inside me."

Ferdinand could only comply.

"Good, good," Lorenz moaned as Ferdinand pushed into his hole, "perfect, oh—"

He was drinking up Lorenz's pleasure; every moan was affirmation, every twitch and shiver more praise than words could offer.

"My, you are talented," Lorenz said, smiling and reaching up to tuck a lock of Ferdinand's hair behind his ear. "That felt wonderful."

Ferdinand smiled. "Thank you, my love."

"Now," said Lorenz, returning the smile in full, "show me just what those hips can do."


	29. Byleth x Jeritza - Finger Fucking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags:  
> Top Byleth, Nonbinary Byleth, Spit as lube, Soft dom Byleth
> 
> Warnings:  
> None
> 
> Notes:  
> more very teasing byleth!! i feel like canon byleth totally would act this way after a while in a committed relationship but maybe thats just me ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

"I could take you apart using nothing but my two hands." It was a sarcastic jab, the closest Byleth ever came to a joke, an innuendo barely cloaked in an empty threat. Of course Jeritza had begged them to prove themself.

As Byleth took off Jeritza's clothes one-handed, their fingers explored deep into his throat. There was some element of masochism, some attachment to pain in the way Jeritza looked like he was trying not to gag, tears welling up in his eyes as he adamantly kept his head in place. They didn't like Jeritza's inclination towards hurting himself, but that was a problem for another day. For now, they only gazed hungrily at the sight of him taking their fingers in deep.

As he wriggled free of the last of his clothes, Byleth considered offering him a "good boy," but changed their mind and kept silent. This was his own struggle to face.

Saliva dripped over his chest as they pulled out. Smooth, pale skin and large, supple muscles, Jeritza was the stuff of statues. And he belonged to Byleth. He was theirs to drip spit onto, theirs to command "Lay back," theirs to pinch and caress in all the places they knew turned him on.

They brushed a lock of hair behind their ear with their clean hand, and looked down at the deliciously open and vulnerable man lying beneath them.

"You'll like this," they said, "I promise."

Jeritza said nothing, but watched intently as Byleth licked their fingers themself, then swiftly brought them to the rim of his hole.

He let out a soft breath. While Jeritza was never one for loud vocalizations, Byleth had come to recognize when he was feeling good. Gently, they circled around, steady in spite of his ceaseless twitching and squirming. They would take him apart; this promise they would make good on.

"You look perfect underneath me," they purred. "So sensitive to my every touch."

They pushed a fingertip in, and a diabolical turn of words crossed them.

"It's like no one ever fucks you at all," they said, lacing their voice with pure pity.

Another finger.

"Poor Jeritza. Is that true?"

Quickly, Jeritza shook his head, arching into their touch.

"Hm?" they teased, "Not true? Does somebody fuck you?"

Jeritza's face was flushed red. "You fuck me, my beloved." He swallowed, Adam's apple bobbing up and down, as his hole squeezed tight around their fingertips. "You fuck me very often, and I enjoy it when you do."

"Is that so?" Byleth purred. They pushed in barely a hair's breadth more, but enough to earn them another labored breath from Jeritza, a clear sign that he wanted more. "In that case, you must want my fingers deeper inside of you."

Like clockwork, Jeritza nodded. "Yes," he whispered, "Yes, I do."

Byleth bent forward, stroking a hand over his side and kissing his abdomen. "Then how could I possibly say no?"

As they thrust their fingers in hard, Jeritza let out a strangled moan, what would be mistaken for a cry of pain if they didn't know him better.

"Good boy," they purred, "you're doing so well."

True to their word, ever so slowly, Byleth took Jeritza apart. With each thrust, he canted his hips upwards, yearning for more; when they crooked their fingers just right and pushed in deep, he let out another moan, louder this time.

"That feels good, doesn't it?" Byleth caressed his hip. "Come for me, precious."

At the push of their fingers once more against his sensitive spot, Jeritza complied in full.

White cum spurted out over him, dirtying further his beautiful chest. "Just like that," Byleth hummed, rubbing him inside until he finished, chest heaving as he sank back relaxed. "You did so well, my dear one."

He looked up at them, expression hazy. "You were right," he said slowly. "You are truly talented with your hands."


	30. Marianne x Claude - Servitude

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags:  
> Master/servant roleplay, Light degradation, Innocence kink, Soft dom Claude
> 
> Warnings:  
> Spoilers for Verdant Wind
> 
> Notes:  
> feminist claude is the only claude sorry!!! also can i say i am so glad i dont have to come up with titles for all these fics

Marianne had not expected her arms to grow tired carrying a large basket of fruit upstairs. But it was necessary, she told herself, both to achieve her desired effect and as an honest-to-goodness gift for Claude.

Earlier that day, as the steam from a shared bath still clung to their skin, Claude asked Marianne a question— "Have you ever considered roleplaying?"

"Yes!" Marianne had answered at once, then proceeded to lay out the details of the fantasy.

Claude had been hesitant at first—  _ You're my queen, not my servant, _ and  _ Are you really comfortable being degraded like that? _

But some gentle persuasion had won him over. Claude was such a virtuous king; it would be a chance for him to act out of bounds the way he never did. And besides, Marianne had been a noble lady all her life.

And so, she had dressed herself in the simplest clothes she had, and gathered a basket of fruit for Claude, just like a good palace serving girl on the way to serve her king.

As she held the basket on her hip and opened the door, the scene that greeted her was breathtaking. Claude lay reclined on a carved mahogany fainting couch, draped not in his official regalia, but in fine clothes nevertheless, the sumptuous silks and glittering jewelry he saved for holidays and feasts, infinitely less practical than his daily wear and still somehow suave and stylish on him.

The words he said next were cruel, but he couldn't keep the smile out of his voice: "Took you long enough."

After shutting the door, Marianne gave a deep curtsy, basket of fruit clasped in both hands. "My king," she said, "you look... ravishing."

"A bit rude," Claude said, "to comment on your  _ liege lord's _ appearance like that. I don't belong to you, you know."

Marianne gulped.

"In fact," Claude said slowly, spinning the moment out like a thread of silk, "quite the opposite is true."

She drew in a soft breath; this was everything she had hoped for.

He gestured to a table beside the couch. "Set the basket there," he said. "The real gift you've brought me..." His eyes raked down her body, lingering in places as a lascivious grin spread across his face. "...why, that would be you."

Marianne couldn't fight back a hot blush; how was Claude so effortlessly good at this? Setting down the basket, she cast her gaze towards the floor in a display of modesty, putting on an innocent air that she knew Claude would not admit he liked. "M-me, Your Majesty?" She fluttered her eyelashes, and snuck a glance back up at him. "I would be honored to be a gift for my king, but I'm afraid I don't quite understand..."

"That's no trouble," said Claude, "I would be happy to show you... how a king can use a common girl like you." 

He beckoned with one finger, and Marianne knelt before him. Lifting her chin, he looked into her eyes and examined her features, face full of mingled lust and curiosity. All at once, his expression seemed to drop, and he broke character: "You know I would never actually have sex with one of our servants, right? That's a horrendous breach of a professional relationship."

Marianne giggled. "I know, my love." Her eyes swept down to Claude's gorgeous outfit, his languid position on the couch. "But keep going," she said. "I... You're... quite good at this."

"Yes, right," Claude said, and cleared his throat. "My little servant girl," he drawled, smiling seductively once more.

Marianne's knees went weak; it was a good thing she was already kneeling. "Yes, my king?"

"Come sit next to me. Let me enjoy you to your fullest."

Slowly, still making a show of subservience, Marianne rose, and sat primly by his side, hands folded on her lap. "Like this, Your Majesty?"

The hand squeezing her shoulder was tighter than normal, but still warm and gentle, still Claude. "Yes," he said, sitting up, "just like that." With a kiss to her cheek, one hand slipped around her waist and the other came to her breast, softly squishing and kneading.

"Am I serving you properly, my king? Have you any needs I should be taking care of?"

He clicked his tongue and paused, as if deep in thought. "Why don't you sit on my lap?" he said. "I'd be able to touch more of you that way."

Marianne made to move, but before she could, one hand slid under her thighs and her whole body was  _ lifted _ onto Claude's lap. Immediately, she felt something hard press into her backside; experience told her to grind into him but the role she was playing demanded she keep still. "Oh my, Your Majesty," she said, "what's that?"

"You'll know soon enough," Claude said. "First, there's more I want to do with you just like this."

Kissing down from behind her ear to the base of her neck, he groped at her further, until his hand found the soft mound guarding her clit.

She stayed silent as he rubbed the area, letting the warm pleasure blossom until she realized he deserved some sort of affirmation. She gave a soft hum, then let her voice grow louder. "Oh— Ah—"

Claude nuzzled into her shoulder, and brushed another kiss against her neck. "Such sweet-sounding moans," he said, "you are the perfect gift for me indeed."

She obliged him with another moan, soft from the back of her throat.

"Now," he commanded, "lie down for me."

A rush of heat shot between her legs, and she obeyed, lying back as Claude climbed on top of her. "Like this, my lord?"

He smiled, and despite the fact that he had promised to be bad, Marianne couldn't help but fill with a deep sense of trust. "Just like that. Now let's get these clothes off you so I can show you just how lucky you are to serve a king like me."


	31. Dimitri x Felix - Office Sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags:  
> Cockwarming, Fluff and smut, Blowjobs, Deepthroating
> 
> Warnings:  
> None
> 
> Notes:  
> theyre an older married couple here, and DILFmitri has a looooot of work to do every day~ however shall he get through it all~ perhaps he needs some help~~~
> 
> anyways happy halloween and final day of kinktober!!! i also want to thank everyone whos left comments (i LOVE you!!!!!!!) as well as people whove read multiple of the dimilix fics!!! at first i was a little nervous that i was writing so many of one ship and not varying my writings more but when some people commented that they had read more than one of these that made me really happy!!!! from one dimilix fan to any and all others thank you and keep being awesome!!! （＾Ｏ＾☆♪

It was a long while before something besides the scratching of Dimitri's pen broke the comfortable silence.

"Mm— Felix, I think I'm going to come..."

With a few bobs of Felix's head between his legs, the tension that had been steadily building inside him peaked and dissipated in one smooth arc. Felix gulped and swallowed his seed down, then carefully pulled away, only to frown wryly up at Dimitri. "Took you long enough," he said.

"I'm sorry," said Dimitri, forehead falling into his hand. "I just... enjoy savoring the feeling, is all."

Felix smirked. "When you were younger, you used to come so fast." He climbed up from under Dimitri's desk, and, seeing nowhere close to sit, sunk onto his lap. "Perhaps I shouldn't have complained back then."

Looking up at him, Dimitri snorted. "You say that as if you could ever keep yourself from complaining."

"Hey!" Felix batted his shoulder.

"You reap what you sow, Felix."

With a soft laugh, he leaned into Dimitri's chest. The pair sat there for a moment, Felix's body shifting up and down with Dimitri's breathing.

After a moment, Dimitri looked out at the pile of documents he had finished while Felix was sucking him, and the even larger pile of ones he had yet to complete. "Thank you," he said, and reached around Felix to re-fasten his pants. "Paperwork is far more pleasurable with your, erm, assistance, my love."

Felix kissed his cheek. "You are more than welcome," he said, and looked at the desk too. "Is there anything else I can do to help? This is... a ridiculous amount for one person."

Dimitri blinked, and looked back at Felix. "You do not want anything in return first?"

"For sucking you off? No, you have work to do."

He pouted, making the puppy-dog eyes that Felix pretended to be immune to. "I could use a break," he said softly.

Felix looked at Dimitri's paperwork, then back at him. "Fine," he scoffed, then seemed to reconsider his words. "Yes," he said, "I would like that."

Dimitri's heart leapt. "What would you like?" he said, then was struck by an idea. "I've been sitting here for so long; perhaps I could kneel. That way if anyone comes in, it will still look like—"

Felix raised an eyebrow. "Like I'm sitting in your chair, all alone, doing your paperwork?"

He frowned. Felix was right; it was not much of a cover-up.

"That sounds perfect," Felix said with a sly smile. "Think you'll fit under there?"

After a few moments and a great deal of awkward maneuvering, Dimitri determined that he could, with some effort, fit under there. It was cramped, but entirely worth it for the sight of Felix leaned back leisurely above him. How he managed to make sitting in a chair so attractive, Dimitri had yet to figure out.

Felix smiled down at him. "You look cute."

Dimitri blushed. This was not a compliment he often heard.

"Ready?"

He nodded, and unfastened Felix's pants.

The feeling of Felix's cock hardening in his mouth, Felix's fingers weaving through his hair, the soft moans that spilled barely audible from Felix's mouth, Dimitri had known them all countless times before, but was enamoured nevertheless.

Dimitri was exceedingly good at taking him deep; Felix twitched in his throat as his nose brushed against the dark hairs over the base of his cock.

"Fuck, Dimitri," he said, voice soft and open and deep, a voice that belonged to Dimitri's ears alone. "Heh." His fingers loosened in his hair, and he stroked the back of his head. "I should just stay like this, and  _ refuse _ to come..."

Dimitri made a noise that came out more strangled than he intended. He had meant to convey that Felix deserved to do just that if he so pleased; he had earned it.

But evidently Felix had taken it as a plea. "I know, I know," he said, "I'm not the one with all this work to do." He leaned back and looked into Dimitri's eye. "Would it trouble Your Majesty horribly to ask you to... you know..."

Dimitri blinked, teasing him for just one moment before humming an affirmation. Slowly at first, he drew his head back, then dove forwards. Once, then twice, then again, building up a steady rhythm on Felix's cock.

"Dimitri... _Dimitri—_ "

This was all the warning he needed to pull back, bringing his hands to stroke at the base, before Felix came hard into his mouth. He caught his spend on his tongue, the warm essence of his husband filling his mouth as he stroked him through his orgasm.

Swallowing it down, he looked up at him. Felix's arm was thrown over his eyes, and a red blush was slowly draining from his face.

"Was that good?" Dimitri said, voice a little hoarse.

Felix let out a soft sigh. "You successfully made a mess out of me," he said.

He smiled, and tucked Felix's still wet cock back into his pants. "I will take that as a yes."

After a pause, Felix composed himself, and let down his hair. Combing his fingers through and tying it back neat again, he rose from the chair. "I'll cede this throne back to my king," he said.

Dimitri groaned. "And all the awful beaurocracy it entails," he said.

Felix smirked. "Would you rather stay crammed under the desk all day?" He stroked his hair, and Dimitri leaned into the touch. "Not that I'd mind," Felix said.


End file.
